


Of All Things

by PeachTale



Series: OTPtober [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hisoka just wants friends, Light Dom/sub, M/M, OTBtober 2020, OTPtober, Sex Pollen, Student Leorio, drunk Leorio, responsible Hisoka, series of One-shots, soft dom Leorio, sub hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Leorio has had a weird, odd crush on Hisoka for a while now, he is fully aware that he shouldn't, but he does and he though that distance would be the key to get over the stupid crush.Now he's stuck with the magician in a lift and things aren't going his way at all, why did he have to be in such a small space with him of all people? And Hisoka wants to be friends with him?
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: OTPtober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Confessions SFW

Confessions

Of all the times for this to happen, it had to happen when he was in a lift with _him_.

A man who could kill him with utter ease and he wouldn’t have a chance to fight back either.

Looking at him from the corner of his eye made his heart race, his mouth became dry and as for his brain? It had left him, though the dark haired man would hope that it would come back, turn itself back on and function properly again, because should he get out of here alive he had exams and essays to work on.

Of course it wasn’t simply fear of this red haired Hunter that made his mind and body slow down, it was also the odd infatuation he had towards him, and had for awhile now.

It didn’t help that the older man had a habit of flirting with him if they were ever close enough, as if he were aware of the small amount of affection Leorio had towards him, but he had put it down as Hisoka just wanting to keep him on his toes, to remind him that one day, when he had mastered his nen they would fight.

Or as the man kept saying, when he ‘ _becomes ripe’._

It was creepy how he would call himself and Gon, along with Killua and Kurapika _‘fruit’,_ he still didn’t like it when he used those metaphors, because aside from it creeping him out, he also knew that it meant _death_. And Leorio wasn’t sure how well a fight between himself and Hisoka would end, while his nen had been able to punch Ging in the face, he was certain that would only happen once with Hisoka, who would likely be able to figure out his attack style without much issue. Of course there was also the matter that Leorio was trying to focus more on his studies than his nen, which could result in the red head killing him a lot sooner if he wasn’t careful.

He was fully aware that he shouldn't care about this man, a man with loose morals, who did _whatever_ he wanted because it was of benefit to _himself_ and not anyone else. Yet the young man wasn’t sure that he _was_ completely selfish and uncaring, having heard from Gon about how Hisoka helped them in a rather risky game of dodgeball, although Killua commented that he had done it for his own benefit, but neither of the boy’s were able to say _how_. Plus with Hisoka ending the game on Gon’s terms? That didn’t match up with how selfish he presented himself usually. It was those moments that made Leorio wonder if the man just never knew how to live any other way apart from putting himself first, yet he didn’t understand how _anyone_ could live like that, to just look out only for yourself and have no care about those around you.

Yet it still didn’t stop Leorio being attracted to him. He had assumed that it was just because he was near him, Hisoka is a rather attractive man after all, it was just a simple crush that had no merit to it, it had just evolved because despite the red head looking like he belonged to a circus, he was still attractive and it seemed to tick all the boxes for Leorio. Yet even with distance after the Hunter Exams, it didn’t diminish what he felt towards him.

Now being stuck in a lift with only him as company just made him realised that his _crush_ might not be a simple crush after all. Since pressing the alarm to alert security of a lift being stuck mid floor, they had said nothing to each other for five minutes and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take being around him for, particularly being this close.

“How are things now that you are a Zodiac _doctor?”_ was the rather surprising question, making Leorio blink at him and actually face him properly.

He felt weak in at the knees, his brain began to whirl back on, though he leaned against the wall and slide down onto the ground with a tired sigh before answering, hoping the man just thought he was fed up of standing, instead of the very real fact that he was scared and intimidated by the man who had decided to talk to him.

“It’s going well, and am not a doctor yet… but good for you to get into the habit of calling me that.” he replied calmly, before he mentally scolded himself for blurting out the latter part. He didn’t _need_ to say that to _him_ of all people!

This surely showed that he didn’t have any real survival instincts.

“You are nearly there though, are you not?” he sounded curious, which was bewildering to Leorio, because _why_ would he be curious about his studies? “And your position as a Zodiac will certainly benefit you when you do become a fully fledged doctor.”

Of all the things he had expected the red head to say, that wasn’t it. If anything that was something he’d expect to hear from Kurapika, or maybe another student but not _him_.

“What do you mean?” he asked and saw how those golden eyes looked at him, gaze filled with disappointment at his lack of knowledge of a group he was now part of.

“Being a Hunter allows you to access more information than you would have normally, being part of the _Zodiacs_ means that you gain an even broader amount of information to access, you could possibly find nen doctors to help your patients. So long as their information has been kept up-to-date.”

Dark brown eyes stared at him, realising that the man _wasn’t_ going to kill him. Of course he wouldn’t, it would be obvious he was the one who killed him after all and Hisoka was smarter than that, but he didn’t expect him to point out the opportunities that he was now getting.

“I… I never looked at it like that before.” he quietly admitted, wondering how he had never considered it before, why he needed someone else to point it out to him, and why that someone had to be _him_.

“Glad I could help _doctor_.”

He heard the teasing tone clearly in his voice, although Hisoka tended to be more light in his tone, there was always a slight change to his speech when he wanted people to be aware if he was teasing you or not. As Leorio though that, he cursed himself, had he really allowed himself to fall that hard for the magician that he could tell the slight change in the tone of his voice?

He closed his eyes, feeling his heart race a bit faster, his skin became clammy as the realisation hit him.

“Are you claustrophobic?” Hisoka’s tone shifted again, the teasing had gone and in its place was a _whisper_ of concern.

Before Leorio allowed himself to think upon this new change in tone, one he hadn’t heard before, he glanced to the side, to see his reflection in the polished metal and noticed how pale and sweaty he had become. Almost as pale as the red haired magician, and it was just to being this close to him.

“No, no am just...” he turned to look up at him, only to jolt back and hit his head against the metal wall behind him as he found the red head crouched down in front of him while he had been so focused on what he looked like. “Damn _it!_ Could you _not_ do that?!” He yelled out in surprise, while the other man just grinned at him although it was less the usual predatory grin that Leorio was used to seeing from him.

“I am only concerned for your health, I wouldn’t like the other Zodiacs to think that _I_ was the reason should you pass out.”

It was a logical explanation, after all he was here to meet with the other Zodiacs, a meeting about something that he never really took much notice of, he just had to be there.

“Don’t need to worry about that, I _won’t_ pass out.” he sounded so stubborn as he said that, though the man just moved to sit down next to him, barely any space was between them now and it was from this sitting position that he noticed something that he hadn’t taken into account before.

This man was actually shorter than him.

“Something wrong _doctor_?”  
The way he said the title, and Leorio knew it was going to be his future title, it made him feel like there was someone who didn’t just believe in him, but _knew_ that he would reach his goal, who knew that he would become a doctor, and it came from the mouth of _Hisoka_. It wasn’t from a friend, just a scary fellow Hunter that he tended to shy away from whenever he could.

“Just… no, nothings wrong.” he pushed away the childish thought of _him_ being taller, because it didn’t matter, it was just his brain trying to focus on something other than the way his heart raced being close to this man.

“Really?” he smiled, another one that didn’t have any creepiness to it, which did make Leorio wonder how he managed to be lucky enough to get these looks from him, it had happened twice now, would it happen another time? “So you weren’t noticing the difference in our heights?”

 _Now_ Leorio wondered if perhaps Hisoka could actually read minds, but he didn’t think that was possible. “How...”

“Oh, just how you were looking at me. Or rather how you were looking at the top of my head, but yes you are taller. By a _couple of inches,_ but does that matter really, it’s not about the height of a man is it? _”_

Leorio knew that was some kind of vague innuendo, he just _knew_ it. He should expect that to come from Hisoka, he just didn’t seem to help himself. “It’s not like there is much else to do in here.”

“I would have thought that you would be thinking over the human anatomy, like how the heart races due to stress, the amount of beats per minute, if there is a different between stress or overworking the heart...”

“Are you… what are you doing?”

“Am just helping you to focus on your studies, since you don’t have your books around it’s the perfect time to see what you remember.” he told him with an elegant shrug of his shoulders.

“I know _that,_ but what are _you_ doing it? My studies aren’t something that you need to worry about and… we’re not friends either.” he stumbled over the last few words, but he hoped his point made sense.

“I had thought we had reached the realm of some type of friendship _doctor_.” as Hisoka spoke his looked rather downcast, though Leorio’s inner voice was quietly trying to tell him that this was a trick of some sort, but given the state he was in, he wasn’t listening.

“It’s just that… you don’t tend to _have_ friends.” he started to say, though he was promptly interrupted.

“Unless you count Illumi, though he really is a _bit_ of an enigma really.” the red head spoke of the eldest Zoldyck with such fondness that Leorio found himself becoming irrationally envious of him.

“Exactly.”

“I suppose I was rather hoping that _we_ could be friends. It gets rather lonely when the only people who message you are those require your assistance in killing someone.” he told him so easily, knowing that he was a killer, a murderer and unafraid to admit it to him either.

All Leorio could think about was that the man was _asking him_ to be his friend, even though that small voice was still telling him that this was a trick, that there was more to this than the man _innocently_ asking him to be his friend, it was a step in a direction that Leorio was interested in going in.

“I… I guess we can, _but_ no killing _me_ or _my friends_.” he had to make that clear, though he did know that wasn’t something the red head would stick to.

He considered his words carefully, tilting his head at him before finally replying to him. “Yet you know that can’t happen. I already made a promise to Gon that once he has reached his full potential we will fight to the death.” he pouted as he leaned back, looking away from him. “What a pity, this friendship isn’t going to be able to become reality.”

“Gon is my friend, and if you do end up fighting him you had better believe that I will be on _his side_ , and I’ll be pissed off if you manage to kill him.” as he spoke, he saw how the red head brightened with his words, only to realise it’s because Leorio would be the one to fight him next.

“So does that mean you _are_ willing to be my friend?”

He blinked, caught off guard, wondering if he had been wrong and Hisoka _had_ been focusing on the words at that start of his sentence, how he would be on Gon’s side rather than his and he understood how he came to that conclusion. Yet could he still deny him this friendship? What would the other’s think? What would _Gon_ think, since after all Hisoka was technically _his_ main rival?

As he thought of the young boy, he knew what he would do if the shoe was on the other foot.

“Yea, sure.” he told him, although he realised that throughout this conversation Hisoka had made _no mention_ of fighting him. “But… you know that Gon doesn’t have his nen?” he wondered if maybe Illumi had told him about that problem, or if Hisoka had heard through the links of the Hunter forum.

“I had heard of it, but I do know that he will regain it again and likely be even _more powerful_.” there was a tone of desire in his voice as he said that. “Gon isn’t the sort to simply give up now is he?” he sounded so confident, and Leorio wished he could feel the same.

While he did have faith in Gon, he did wonder how he would manage it, it was going to take time and patience this time round after all.

Yet before he could say anything, the lift began to move again. The conversation was over as they stood up and acted like nothing had happened, with the magician leaving the lift after handing him a playing card, the knight of clubs that had his number on it.

Leorio knew all too well that this friendship he was developing with Hisoka was only going to make his attraction to the man worse, they were in contact regularly. In fact he found that none of his friends had messaged him as much as the red head was. Kurapika was the most distant, sending him a message maybe twice a month or less, but if there was something going on with the Zodiac’s he would message him more often, Killua messaged a couple of times a month and Gon was every week, although sometimes it was fewer if he had a long tiring week. He couldn’t fault them for messaging him sporadically, but with Hisoka? It was several times a day.

It got to a point that the young man found he needed to just mute him so he could study in peace.

He had forgotten that Hisoka liked attention of course, the man quietly coming into his dorm room while he was blissfully unaware, nose in his medical book as he attempted to try and understand something to add into his essay. All the while the red head watched him, smiling at the frustration look the young man got before he finally revealed himself with a cough.

Brown eyes looked towards the bed, seeing the man sitting on it and he nearly fell out of his seat only for Hisoka to attach his Bungee Gum to him, bringing him towards the bed and onto his lap.

He looked rather pleased with the situation although Leorio wasn’t sure _why_ that was.

“Wh… What are you doing here? _How did you get in?!_ ” he yelled as he moved off his lap, spotting the pout that appeared the red heads face. He took a calming breath, counting down to ten as he reminded himself that Hisoka wasn’t a man who he should be yelling at so freely. Something that he kept forgetting since he found himself spending time around him and would snap at him every so often, though the man did nothing to put him off from doing so. This was different however, the man was in his _home_. “I mean, thanks for catching me. But why are you here and _how_ did you manage to get in?”

A small smiled appeared on his lips. “I simply wanted to check in on you, since you haven’t read any of my messages since yesterday.” he pulled the dark haired man back onto his lap, holding him close and he wondered – not for the first time either – if Hisoka was actually aware of his attraction towards him, and that was why he was doing this?

“I need to study without any distractions, I’ve got an essay due and with you messaging me all the time I needed to put you on mute.” he told him, refusing to take the blame for how _clingy_ the man seemed to be with him.

“You realise that you could have just told me. I would have left you alone for a few days.” he then began to put him back on the bed, giving him the space that he believe he wanted, only for Leorio to do something that he would later – if he were to be questioned by anyone about what occurred – blame on his lack of sleep.

“Sorry.” he wrapped his arms around his neck, causing the red head to tense up and one of his playing cards appeared in his hand, yet Leorio just leaned into him.

He realised that the man was just _hugging_ him, his card vanished from his hand as he returned the gestured, even beginning to rub his back though he wasn’t sure if that was how he was meant to hug him, he only could rely on what he had seen when he was watching people around him, since he had never experienced it himself.

“You haven’t slept in a while, given your impressive collection of coffee cups.” he finally commented, though the young man just nodded, giving him a gently squeeze and again totally unaware that he put the man on edge again, though Hisoka reminded himself that the man was clearly tired. “You should rest, you can’t get any work done while tired.” he then gently began to have him lie down on the bed, though Leorio clung to him, unwilling to let him go, as though Hisoka was a plushie for him to hold onto.

It was an unusual thing to happen to him, no one _clung_ to him, no one _held_ him. He had of course heard Illumi comment every so often about the times when Killua hugged him, or clung to him, but there was no real details to take from it, he was simply making a statement when the two were people watching together. From what he could figure out however, he needed to remain with the young man, at least for a while, until he was deep enough asleep that he could slip out of his hold and leave.

So he settled down next to him, as the man curled up next to him and he continued to stroke his back.

If this had been anyone else they would be dead already; though Hisoka _would_ make an exception for Gon. Mainly because he had such _potential_ , he was different, special when compared to other nen users that he had come across.

Leorio though?

He wasn’t on the same level as Gon, he wasn’t that special when regarding his future nen ability, yet he did still have a talent, Hisoka saw it clearly when the young man attempted to fight him during the Hunter Exam. But he was average, he didn’t have the same skill set that Gon had, yet he made it though the exam, due to his friends helping him of course, but what drew him to the man was how willing he was to lay down his life to save people, to protect people.

Leorio was the complete opposite of himself, he went out of his way to save lives while Hisoka ended them.

Technically the man should annoy him, given that he was loud and brash, yet that was what drew him to the man. He was so full of life, his caring nature was something the red head admired about him.

He wanted the man to himself, he was selfish by nature of course, but he also was aware that if he did that the man would be broken, he would become a shadow of himself, to be taken away from his passion, from his other friends, from his _goals_ would be just as effective as killing him.

Hisoka would let him remain free, because that passion was what drew him towards the young man. He sighed as he looked at him, his hand moving to stroke his hair.

“Such a shame that you still fear me.” he commented quietly, knowing that the man was skittish still around him, even though he hadn’t done anything to make him come off as a threat.

“ _Am not...”_ the young man sleepily denied, nestling into his chest. _“I like you… too much.”_ he took a breath, humming in contentment as he breathed in Hisoka’s scent. _“I shouldn’t like you...”  
_ “Like? Or something?” he asked softly, desiring more information, just to see what Leorio was thinking, was _feeling_ because the signals he was getting from him wasn’t exactly clear, which was saying something since he deals with someone like Illumi all the time, but Leorio was the opposite end of the spectrum, he was open, but kept that part of him closely guarded, it made it difficult for Hisoka to understand if he did care for him or if he was just trying to placate him.

“ _You don’t love… I don’t know you..._ ” he trailed off as Hisoka understood.

“Interesting, very interesting _doctor_.” he smiled glancing at the light switch as he came to his final conclusion, he reached out with his Bungee Gum to turn it off and felt the man curl up closer to him. “I suppose I will need to do something about that.” he cuddled him, and though Leorio caught his words, he never had time to process it as he fell asleep in his warm embrace.

The young man woke up rather groggy, the scent of warm pastries and coffee filled the air of his room, his mouth watered and he got up sharply, remembering that he had to finish his essay and he doubted that he would be able to leave his room just yet. He wanted it done first, but where was the smell coming from if it was just him in the room?

“Morning _doctor_.”

Red hair and pale skin of a well built man who was sitting at his desk and he rubbed his eyes to make sure that this wasn’t his tired mind playing tricks on him as he put his glasses on and saw that yes it was Hisoka sitting at his desk, with his books and notes that had been scattered all over the place had been neatly piled up to the side, while a box of warm pastries and a cup of coffee was sitting there, hopefully they were for him.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Haven’t you been sleeping well?”  
If Leorio didn’t have the basic understanding of this man, he would have thought that he was concerned for him, although he did appreciate the sentiment behind the question regardless. “No, there’s a lot of work that I need to do… why… why did you move my notes?” he was still too tired to yell at him, he needed some coffee to get him back to his usual self again.

“Hmm? Oh, don’t worry, all of your notes are together, along with your books.” he assured him, though the younger man wasn’t convinced by that, because what reason would Hisoka have to put his notes together, and would he even know where to begin?

He figured the man had just thrown them together, messing up his work and was lying to him about it, because in the end it didn’t really matter that much to the red head did it? Standing up, he walked over to him, gratefully taking the coffee the man held out for him and he took a few sips, before realising that there was a chance that the man could have poisoned it, but the look on the man’s face didn’t show any glee that he was about to die in front of him. He had to remind himself that if Hisoka wanted to kill him, he would do it with blood instead of more underhanded means.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you...” he began, remembering what had happened last night, and mentally wincing at himself for having been that tired that he clung to the red head in such a way.

Though he wondered why Hisoka had stayed, he didn’t come across as the type that would.

“It’s always nice to have a companion in bed.” he told him, as Leorio had the words and their meaning register in his ead.

“You can’t just _say that! And_ who said that you could even _stay_ in my bed you creep _!”_ he yelled at him, coming back to his usual, more lively self once more.

“Well you _were_ getting rather comfortable on me, I thought it would be rude to leave.” the red haired man told him easily, not put off by his anger, or rather embarrassment. “And I do think that I _like_ sharing a bed with you.”

Brown eyes widened at what he had just said. “What are you… don’t just _say that!”_

“Have your breakfast _doctor_ , you have work to do after all.” he ignored the outburst as he stood up and began to head towards the door before turning to look at him. “Oh, I’ll be back tonight, just to make sure that you have eaten _and_ that you go to bed at a more _reasonable_ hour.”

He left the room with a small wave, closing the door quietly behind himself and Leorio sighed, before noticing that the room felt _colder_ with him gone.

Shaking his head, he started to eat a few of the pastries that Hisoka had bought, before realising that he had never thanked him for them or the coffee. Quickly he brought out his phone and sent a quick message, asking him what he wanted for dinner before he began to look through his books and notes, to see exactly what damage the man had done.

Only to find that the man _hadn’t_ made a mess of his work, everything linked together as well as they could do, there was even small sticky notes on certain pages of the medical book that linked notes to the page that had a small amount of information that connected together seamlessly.

Seeing this, knowing that the man would have had to have looked through the book and _known_ what to look for, it just made him wonder why Hisoka was the way he was, when it was clear he could be so much more. So why did he decide to settle on being a murderer? Yet even if he asked, would Hisoka tell him the truth?

He froze as his mind brought back his sleepy mumblings from the night before, he had _admitted_ to liking Hisoka to his face. He curled up with a groan, cursing himself for being so tired that he _admitted_ what he felt towards him, but he shook it off, he had work to do after all. He would deal with the fall out later.

There was no real consequence to Leorio’s confession to Hisoka about his feelings towards him, at least there was nothing obvious that he saw. Instead for the next couple of months, the red head start to come over at the weekend, sending him a quick message to let him know that he would be coming round, he tended to come round in the evening but on a rare occasion he would visit during the day, which meant that he would be around for the evening as well.

Leorio wasn’t too such what he was up to, aside from distracting him from his work, but after two months of the man visiting him, taking him away from his studies, he noticed that he was actually doing better that he had been previously, he was able to focus more on his work after he took a long break, he didn’t feel as anxious when working either.

Though he wasn’t going to forget who Hisoka was at his core.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why are you still coming round to see me? I figured you’d be bored of me by now and be off killing some strong opponents of yours?”  
He chuckled at that. “I have just come back from a mission. Though there was no need for me to kill anyone, so my hands are clean.” he sounded rather chirpy as he said that, which made Leorio think that he _had_ killed someone, but likely it wasn’t in relation to his Hunter mission that he had picked up.

Of course with how often the two spent together, and with every mission Hisoka picked up, Leorio found himself worrying about th man, who usually took the more risky jobs, the one’s that tended to pose a bigger risk to his life.

He wondered who was going to end up giving him his first grey hair; Gon, Killua or Hisoka. All three of them too risks and for two of them they don’t think their plans through, although he recently learned that Hisoka was rather quick when it came to making plans during a fight, he always had a _card_ up his sleeve just in-case the fight doesn’t go his way initially.

Having Leorio berate him when he was injured, even the minor injuries was a strange experience for Hisoka. No one had ever worried about him before, no one ever berated him in such a fashion either, and he found it was _nice_ if unsettling that someone appeared to care about his well being.

“Good, I was getting tired of treating your injuries.” he said crossing his arms as though he was in a huff with him.

“Those injuries were minor, you didn’t need to concern yourself with them.”

“Eh? Are you _kidding_ me?! Minor or not, they _still_ should be cleaned! How long did it take for you to get here from that mission? Those injuries hadn’t been cleaned _at all_! Infections can still happen regardless of the size of your injury, and you do realise that you are _not_ invulnerable right?” he figured that maybe Hisoka had to be reminded that he was indeed _human_ just like the rest of them and he could be killed at some point, though the thought of that didn’t sit well with him.

“Then I will make sure that once I complete my mission I will clean any injuries I may have, to save you the trouble.” he decided to compromise, because if he didn’t say something he knew the young man would continue to rant and rave about it, and the whole point of his visit was to have him _unwind_.

Sitting down on the floor, which was the only space that they could both comfortably eat and drink together, he began to bring out some food from one of the shopping bags he had brought with him, before finally going into the other back and bringing out two bottles of wine and one bottle of whiskey, which Leorio eyed up carefully, wondering what he was after.

“A late supper.” he said as he notice how the young man was looking, before he realised those eyes were homed in on the alcohol. “I know _technically_ you are underage, but you’re also a student, I don’t see the harm.”  
He knew that Hisoka wasn’t one to stick with laws, to him rules were meant to be broken or for a loophole to be found, he wouldn’t expect Leorio to also stick to the rules if he didn’t want to, with him he could do whatever he wanted. Before he sat down he went to get plates and glasses, although he only had wine glasses; since he had drunk that type of alcohol before, but he’d never experienced whiskey before so perhaps he could have a taste.

Sitting down across from the red head, he looked at the two bottles of wine, wondering which to try first though he doubted that he would be able to get through one bottle, so he had to make sure the wine was something that he would _like_. Though he wasn’t given a choice, Hisoka plucked a bottle to open, pouring a small amount into his glass like a server would do at a restaurant.

He just watched as the red head put the lid back on before putting it to the side. “Did you used to work at a bar or something?” he had never seen _anyone_ outside of a formal setting pour out such an amount, most tend to fill their glass half way, or even just right to the top.

“No, but I do spend some free time there.” he teased as he opened the whiskey for himself, pouring out a small amount into the wine glass, but he knew what level he was to give himself before putting the bottle to the side and took a sip. “How has the studying been going?”

It was always so odd to have Hisoka in his room, given how the man acted as well as how he _dressed_ , a small dingy room wasn’t where he was supposed to be. The man was meant for the stage, for a large venue like Heaven’s Arena where he could impress the crowds and reveal in his showmanship.

“It’s… fine.” Leorio felt like he should be thanking the man for visiting him so often, for making him get away from his books to just take time for himself, but he just couldn’t.

He wasn’t sure _why_ , but he felt that if he did thank him, then whatever spell had been cast over the past few months would be broken and Hisoka would return to being the terrifying and incredibly intimidating man that he had been before, while he would return to being overwhelmed with his studies.

Golden eyes looked over at him, hearing how he stuttered and how tense he was. “Something wrong _doctor?”_

Leorio looked at his wine glass, downing it’s contents like a shot before pouring himself a far more generous amount, uncaring that he was showing Hisoka that he wasn’t as classy as him. “Why did you decide to kill people?”

Before he answered the question, the red head began to put some food onto a plate and handed it over to him. He _knew_ the young man was going to have a hangover, but if he were to eat more then it likely wouldn’t be as bad as it _could_ be. It was also for him to consider how to answer the question, because people just saw him as a murderer, no one asked _why_ or thought about what he _could_ have been if his life had been different. No one wondered what potential had been wasted simply by him becoming the man he was today.

“Were I to tell you that it wasn’t a choice, what would you say?”

Unless you are part of the Zoldycks, or a family similar to them, there is _always_ a choice.” he took a sip of his wine this time, although his voice didn’t sound too confident in regards to his answer.

Hisoka nodded. “Apart from me being good at it, it’s also the only thing in life that challenges me.”

“But… you’re so smart, you could be a doctor or even...” he stopped talking as soon as those golden eyes looked sharply at him.

“It has never been my intention to _help_ others, that’s not who I am.”

The young man swallowed his wine, but the taste was bitter this time, just like Hisoka’s words. Which also made him think about their _friendship_ , because what was the man getting out of this? Getting out of _him_? He didn’t have a healing nen, his abilities wouldn’t allow for that, so it would have to be due to his connections. But then _why_ would he be around him so much?

“Truthfully, _yes_ I suppose you can say that I am using you.” Hisoka began and Leorio realised that he had been thinking out loud, he wanted to curl up and possibly throw himself out of a window. Though the red head would stop him before he was able to get to doing it. “But I wasn’t lying about saying that I want a friend. Someone like myself, a killer, don’t tend to have many. I thought it might be nice to have _one_ , someone who isn’t in the same frame of mind like myself.”

Leorio drank some more, moving the topic away from such a serious note and onto more lighter ones, like Heaven’s Arena and Leorio’s upcoming exams. During the course of the night, he never noticed just how much he had drunk, while Hisoka was just on his second glass of whiskey.

He had moved closer to the red head, sitting on his lap and nuzzling at his collar bone, while Hisoka wrapped an arm around him.

“ _Doctor_ if I were anyone else, I would say that you are attracted to me.” he whispered into his ear.

“Cos I am...” he admitted quietly, moving to rest his head on his shoulder.

“Oh really?”

“Yea, but I _shouldn’t_ , cos you’re scary… _and_ you wanna kill Gon, and Kurapika _and_ Killua...”

“True, and Gon will be first.” he smiled slightly. “Though perhaps he will be strong enough to kill _me_?” he could barely hold back a moan as he considered it, knowing how strong Gon was, and having _heard_ how strong he had become before he lost his nen. He believed that the boy would, in time, be able to regard his nen and give him a _real_ battle.

“But… you’re both my friends...” he pressed his face into his neck, the desire that Hisoka had for fighting Gon vanished due to his movements.

Yet the red head wasn’t angry at his actions, he even began to stroke his back as he considered what to say. “I suppose I could… spar with him instead.” he doubted that Gon would agree to the change, but that was a future concern and not the present, who knows, maybe in time Leorio could end up boring him. _Or_ Leorio might decide to ask the Zodiacs for protection so he could have some distance from the man. The future wasn’t set in stone after all, he learned that the hard way after all.

“Yea… yea you should.” he mumbled into him.

With a soft sigh, Hisoka wondered what he was going to do about him, this future doctor of his. He let him fall asleep against him, before picking him up and putting him to bed, before tidying up and deciding to join him in his bed. He had to make sure the young man was all right in the morning after all.


	2. First Kiss (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is wondering when Hisoka is going to get bored of him, after all out of all of his 'fruits' he's the weakest of them all, right?

First Kiss

The young man wondered how long Hisoka was willing to continue on with this act, how long would it take until he got _bored_ of him. Though he had taken a step back from coming to his dorm every weekend, partially because he was going on more missions and also because Leorio needed time to study for his exams, but the man did take time to call him and make sure he was actually taking proper breaks away from his work to unwind. Which was difficult for him, but he just managed it, getting out of his room and going on long walks around the paths of the local parks and woodland areas.

Of course that didn’t mean the red head was stopping his visits, he just came around one a month instead, bringing food with him, along with some wine and whiskey; essentially he would always bring a picnic so they could feast in Leorio’s dingy dorm room. The good thing about him bringing food was that Leorio never needed to pay for dinner, although the down side was that he always got drunk and the meant that Hisoka would stay over, _claiming_ he was wanting to make sure his friend was okay in the morning.

Though the young man had to admit, Hisoka was _very_ good at taking care of him when he was in a delicate state because of his hangover.

Just like clock work, Leorio would get drink far too much wine, wine that Hisoka seemed to just _know_ that he would enjoy, though it also make him feel a little bit at ease around the man, his guard was lower when he was drunk. Although by _lower_ , it was non existent.

“Try some of this...” the red head gave him some food, just enough to keep the drunk side of Leorio at bay for a little bit longer, though he did alternate with giving him some water to drink, coaxing him to take some when he tried to refuse.

Though Hisoka had taken a while to get a proper hang of keeping Leorio on the tipsy side of drunk, it only took two goes to get the perfect balance luckily enough.

“Why… why are you being so nice to me?” he finally asked him, after taking some of the water Hisoka gave him, he glanced over at the man.

He asked this question _every_ time Hisoka came round and he began to drink, and he always got the same answer, but the red head didn’t mind the question, it felt like Leorio was testing him, to see if he would eventually give a different answer, to see if he would finally crack and tell him the truth.

The real reason why Leorio asked the question, and the older man knew it better than he did himself, was that he didn’t understand why a man _like him_ would be around a student doctor. Though as Hisoka had admitted before, and still admitted now, Leorio had more contacts, he was easier to be found than say Kurapika and the other Zodiacs were one’s he wanted to fight at some point. Just because he could.

Of course he now kept a look out on Gon, he didn’t get too close to him of course, the boy was still working on regaining his nen, he was weak unfortunately, but Hisoka looked forward to when he was back a full strength again. Killua was under the protection of the Zoldycks, _and_ Illumi would be rather upset with him if he were to learn he had been around his little brother. While Kurapika… the less that was said about him the better really. So it left Leorio, the student doctor, the man who appeared to have a simple goal in life, a goal that he kept hidden from the world under the guise of being a selfish, greedy man who wanted money, which many people took at face value and looked down at him for that. Whereas from Hisoka’s perspective he was rather smart, the man _knew_ people would only take him at face value, they wouldn’t dig any deeper than that unless he allowed them to. Though the man wished Leorio wouldn’t let his temper cloud his judgement so often, or be so naivie.

“You… you know what I think of you...” Leorio spoke softly, his cheeks flushed pink.

Oh he knew _very_ well what the younger man thought of him, of course he did like him reminding him every time they met up, at the end of the night when Hisoka would carefully put him to bed, Leorio would admit how much he liked him still. He often wondered when those feelings would finally change, another reason why he always stayed with Leorio for the night, he wanted to know whether the man was still liking him more than he should, or if he was pulling away from him.

“I know, you like me, and I don’t mind that either. If you _wished_ for something more, that can happen.” he told him easily, only to hear the young man scoff and take a swig of wine, which Hisoka took from him once he put the bottle down, gesturing for him to drink some more water before he would give it back to him.

Swallowing the wine, Leorio glared at him. “You’re a liar, you even admitted that yourself when you fought Gon at Heavens Arena. So why should I believe you?”  
He smiled at him, as he took the water that was offered to him. “How can I prove to you that am not lying? What do I need to do to prove myself in your eyes?” he questioned him, watching as he took a large gulp of water as he had with the wine, he returned the bottle to him once he swallowed, although Leorio didn’t start drinking again, he was considering his question. “You caught my eye after all.”

“Cos am the weakest.” he scoffed, looking away from him.

Golden eyes continued to look at him, taking him in completely and making him shift under the heat of that gaze. “Out of the four of my fruits, you have a noble goal, a desire to _help_ people, you’re truly selfless...”

“And you’re selfish!” he hit back with a sharp glared, before his brain caught up with the words he had spoken, realising that Hisoka hadn’t been insulting him and he bowed his head a little. “Sorry.”

“But it’s true isn’t it? You don’t need to apologise for that.” he easily dismissed it, which the young man was startled by. “I’m not afraid of the truth about me. I just don’t happen to use it that often myself.”

“This is nothing but an infatuation.”

“Perhaps, but I doubt it, not with _you_. You don’t have that kind of feeling about you like the other’s do.”

As soon as he said that, Leorio considered his words but wasn’t able to comprehend them. “Could you… maybe _try_ to not be so _creepy_?”

Golden eyes widened at hearing him say that, looking almost innocently at him before he spoke. “Was that creepy? I thought it would make you feel better, to know that I hold you in higher regards compared to your friends. Since your goal isn’t going to come to an end once you reach it, while their goals _will_. They will need to find something else to focus on once they reach it.” he replied with a simple shrug, as Leorio looked at him carefully, his words making him consider his friends goals and how they were just one route to follow, once they reach it, then what?

“But… aren’t you the same as them? You will end up reaching your goals too.”

“Yes, but with _me_...” he took a sip of his whiskey before he spoke, savouring the burning sensation as he swallowed. “ _My goals_ constantly change, I never just have one goal to focus on at one time.”

It took him a bit longer to understand what he mean, before it _clicked_ while those eyes looked at him, seemingly glowing as he realised the younger man understood what he meant.

Neither of them had just _one_ goal in mind, they had many. Their goals would always be changing once they completed one goal, but there were many other’s that would remain in place, those were the one’s they could focus on next.

“Perhaps you may regard yourself as being the weakest out of your friends currently, but with _proper_ training you would be able to excel and reach the same levels as them.”

He hadn’t expected Hisoka to say _that_. He sounded almost supportive, he sounded like he was cheering him on, though he had been like that a few times when they would meet like this over the past few months but it had never been as obvious as _this_.

“I guess, but I have other things to focus on, I don’t have time to do in-depth nen training.” he pointed out as he took a sip of wine and sighed. “I know being a Hunter has perks, the same as being one of the Zodiacs too, but that’s really all it is. _Perks_.”

The red head nodded with a smile. “As I suspected, you think only of your original goal as your primary focus, but everything else will be able to aid you more than you could imagine, you know that too, you just don’t want your attention to be diverted elsewhere.”

“You… you never struck me as the type of guy the cheer others on.” he commented drily, earning a chuckle from the other man.

“Few do, although mine tend to have a _threat_ to them.”

The fact that Hisoka openly admitted to that was enough to send a chill through him, but it hadn’t _felt_ like he was threatening him, there was no hint of a threat in his words. “Maybe you _don’t_ tell people that you threaten them as well as boost them up, it’s a bit off putting.”

“Is that so?” he grinned, while Leorio rolled his eyes at him.

“You _know_ it is too, I swear you just do that to put people on edge for your own amusement!”

“Of course, it’s nice to get a raise out of people, otherwise things tend to become _boring_.”

“You...” he sighed and took another drink. “You are the _worst_ , I hope you know that.” he said, looking over at the man, only to realise that the red head had shifted to be closer to him throughout their talk.

Maybe he should have moved back, he should have been startled at how close he was and jumped back from him, but he had been able to sense his aura getting closer to him, he _knew_ that he was getting close and the man hadn’t hidden it from him but he never thought that he would be _this_ close.

Their eyes locked, gold to brown just staring at each other, one seeing so clearly the swirl of emotions that was currently at war within the man, while the other saw desire and something else, something he couldn’t place but what he did know was that those emotions didn’t suit the man before him.

Without a thought Leorio moved first, getting closer to Hisoka who remained where he was, allowing him to take the lead, but once he had gotten close enough he took over, sensing that the man wasn’t going to do it. He kissed his lips lightly and waited for a reaction, keeping his gaze on his eyes.

Was it good? Bad? _Confuse_ _d_ wasn’t what he was expecting to see however.

Yet less than a second later Leorio pressed his lips more firmly again Hisoka’s own, moving his hands to rest on his muscular arms, closing his eyes once he felt the red head wrap his arms around him, pulling him to sit on his lap and deepening the kiss until neither of them could breath and they _had_ to break away from each other to catch their breath.

“Enjoy that?” he managed to ask with a rare and tender smile on his face, a smile that no one would ever see from a man like Hisoka, a smile that _he_ never thought he’d see from him.

He still felt breathless, unsure what to think, what to _feel_. He made a few attempts to say something, _anything_ but he couldn't, which resulted in Hisoka look at him in wonder, his golden eyes wide as he realised something.

“Ah, so you’ve never been kissed in such a way before have you?” he asked softly, he never thought he would be the man’s first kiss after all, but likely that meant that there was going to be many other _firsts_ out there for them.

 _If_ of course Leorio wished for this to continue on like this.

“No, no I haven’t. Is that a problem?” he automatically hissed at him, not sure what the red head meant by that, but he didn’t consider the tone that he used, he just decided it was a negative reaction.

Yet to Hisoka his reaction was like that of a kitten hissing and pawing at him, it didn’t make him do anything more than look at him fondly. “No, I just find it interesting. I thought you would have gone out with the other students from time to time and...”

“ _Stop!”_ he didn’t want to talk about that, because his obsession with studying tended to lessen only when Hisoka was around, physically or by phone. “I study and I want to pass, I am more than willing to make those kinds of sacrifices.”

“I see.” there was a pause as he considered his next few words. “So if that was your first kiss...”

“ _Don’t even go there.”_ he growled, his aura starting to leak out of him in warning and Hisoka felt it keenly.

It wasn’t strong enough to be concerned about, though he still hoped the man would use his nen punch on him at some point, he hadn’t been able to see it in action yet and he wanted to know how _strong_ it was.

“All right. I am content enough to have been the one to give you your first kiss. I hope it wasn’t too bad for you.” he teased, enjoying the flush that began to appear on his cheeks.

“Shut up.” he huffed, moving off him and returning to drink his wine again, while Hisoka put more food onto his plate and gestured for him to drink more water.

He didn’t want the red head to know that he actually _really_ like it and he wanted another, but how could he admit that?

It was easier to just remain silent and continue as they had been before the kiss had happened, before they got so _close_ to each other.

Although it lingered in the back of his mind, he still wanted another, he wanted _more_. But how could he ask that of him?

  
  



	3. First Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a memorable first time having sex, Leorio didn't realise his would be with him or for him to be on top.

First Time

“ _Hisoka!”_ the dark haired man clung to the red head, who could only smile at his antics.

The man became so _clingy_ when he was drunk, far more so than when he was exhausted, but the first time that had happened, Hisoka had been on edge by his sudden change in attitude towards him, having come a lot close to him physically and became rather affectionate, but he had been prepared to kill him due to his actions. After all who was affectionate towards him like that? Unless of course it was an agreed upon ruse, although Hisoka had never managed to have Machi agree to be part of that type of plan, which was a pity in his eyes.

Now however the older Hunter was used to his drunken state, having seen him go from tipsy to blackout drunk, and managing to figure out how to make sure that he _didn’t_ get to the blackout drunk stage. As amusing as it was to watch the man be incredibly drunk, what he did when he reached that edge of drunkenness wasn’t worth it as far as he was concerned.

With Leorio being tipsy it meant that he could see just what the man actually felt towards him, what his conflicted feelings were and had they changed over the passing months?

The man had admitted that he _liked_ Hisoka even though he knew he shouldn’t, but feelings weren’t something that people could so easily control, even if certain people that Hisoka knew thought differently. _He_ was rather fond of the younger man too, in ways that wasn’t centred around fighting and killing, he liked him because of _who_ he was, which for a man like Hisoka, wasn’t something that he was used to feeling.

“Something wrong?” he asked, having felt the man against him and noticing something hard pressed against his leg, so he caused a little bit of friction just to see the reaction he would get from it.

Leorio moaned quietly. “Hmm I’m...” he wasn’t able to finish as Hisoka pressed his leg against him again, making the man start to rub against him without any thought. The young man’s breathing became faster and the red head took that a sign to be a bit more active in him assisting him, starting to put his hand down his pants to actually feel him.

“ _Oh… Hisoka I...”_ he started to try and pull away, so the older man pulled his hand back out.

“What do you want?” he asked softly, knowing that he should let him make the decision, even if all he wanted to do in this moment was to ravish him.

“ _I...”_ his face was flushed, eyes were unfocused and it was a sight that made the red head refrain from teasing him further and instead had him drink more water.

Of course normally he wouldn’t care that the man, or indeed any of his sexual partners, were drunk, he didn’t have much in the way of morals after all. But the difference between them and _him_ was that Leorio was actually nice _and_ caring towards him, though he did also have that sharp, abrasive temper that was a cover to his softer side. It should be revolting to someone like himself, but it wasn’t, if anything Hisoka _liked_ it.

There was also the fact that while Leorio could become a powerful nen used, he chose to focus on his main goal, a goal that overrode the desire to reach the same heights as his friends when it came to nen use, _his_ goal was to help and save people. A noble cause that even someone like Hisoka had to admit that, although he still wished the man would fulfil his potential, since he was another of his _fruits_ that were to ripen, but he respected his reasons to not go full in when something that he deemed more important was in his sights.

“What were you trying to say?” he asked as the man took a few gulps of water, before resting his head onto his shoulder as he began to stroke his back.

“Nothin’, am just tired.” he mumbled into him.

Though the older man could tell that he was still hard, it was obvious that the desire for sleep was all he really wanted in this moment. He was more than happy to have him sleep, after all he wanted Leorio to _remember_ having sex with him instead of a vague memory that he would likely second guess himself about.

As he always did when they had these kinds of nights together, he picked the taller man up and carried him to his bed, though as he pulled up the blanket and prepared to leave; Leorio complained a _lot_ about him constantly staying over, and Hisoka had paid for a hotel to stay at for the weekend; he felt his hands on his pants, lightly tugging, a silent plead for him to join him in bed.

Who was he to turn down an actual offer? It also meant Leorio couldn’t complain about him being in his bed when he woke up too.

He moved under the cheap sheets to lie next to him, the younger man curled up next to him, breathing in his scent and sighing in contentment, unaware that him doing so made Hisoka feel things that he hadn’t felt in a _long_ time.

The main one was love.

Hisoka wasn’t even sure if he had even _felt_ love towards someone before, he’s felt lust towards people, infatuation of course, but never love. Perhaps when he was an innocent child he had felt some kind of love towards someone, but nothing stood out to him. Then of course there was the feelings he got _from_ Leorio, he was _loved_ by the man, that hadn’t faded away in all the time they had been around each other, and Hisoka was certain he had caught a glimpse of it back when they were stuck in the life together so many months ago when this arrangement came to be. Well, it was more for Leorio and he to be friends, but this had just become an added bonus.

Though if he was ever to describe the emotions he was feeling towards the man next to him, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. Because what was love to a man like himself? A killer? Emotions like love was a weakness, something that could so easily be used against him in due time by any of his enemies, and a man like Hisoka had _many_ enemies.

Was this the right thing to do however? To keep Leorio around like this, to be a friend and possibly get some added benefits from him, instead of going to someone that he could simply kill at the end of the night, like he had before?

Was this something that he _should_ be doing?

He frowned, because why was he thinking so much about this? It didn’t matter really, he lived in the moment, the past was done with, the future was still to come and although he had made some future plans, nothing was set in stone. Anything and everything could change.

The next morning he felt someone lightly nipping at his neck, though the moment he opened his eyes and looked into the brown one’s, the man who had been comfortably paying attention to his neck moved away, sheepish under his gaze. Not that he wished him to be as he reached out and pulled him back towards him, nodding at him to continue on with what he had been doing previously before his hands moved under his shirt, sharp nails lightly scratching at his toned skin. Leorio returned to nipping and kissing his neck, though he was more timid now that the man was actually awake.

Hisoka had figured that this was the case, given that Leorio had never been kissed before, so what were the chances of him having sex either? Of course the thought of _him_ being the one to show the man all the different ways to have sex, to be the one to _introduce_ him to the world of sex made him moan softly, at least he hoped he would be the one to do it.

Hearing him moan, the younger man gained more confidence in what he was doing, changing the nips into actual bites and then sucking on the area of skin, making the red head grip him close to his body as his body filled with pain that turned to pleasure and a louder moan left his mouth in appreciation for what the other man was doing to him.

“Are you sure about this?” he finally asked with his eyes half shut, though he knew he had to be careful, if he allowed his desired to overtake him, he could very well break Leorio without meaning to.

Instead of replying verbally, he simply bit on his neck a lot harder than he had previously, making Hisoka grunt and grin at him. It was at that moment that he knew he was going to fully enjoy showing him all the different ways of having sex, of exploring his own body and his, to have him learn about sex from someone who never saw the stigma that most attached to it.

It had been a while since he had introduced someone to sex, he was looking forward to it.

His long nails dug into his hips. “Do you want me to do it? Or would you rather?”

Once he said that, Leorio looked unsure, starting to flush before him. “Wha… what do you mean?” his breathing was uneven and Hisoka wasn’t sure if that was because he was turned on, or due to him panicking.

He had a feeling that it would be the latter, but he still made the choice clear to him. “Who will be fucking who, you get to pick since you’re new to this.”

Brown eyes looked at him, still processing what was being offered to him and they widened in surprise at what he was giving to him. “I… I thought that you would...” he started, because in his mind surely Hisoka would be the one doing the fucking, right?”

“It’s also your first time, besides I doubt you have any lube around and since you already know I enjoy pain...” he trailed off as he saw the man looking nervous, it appeared he was wrong with that assumption. “So you do? But what have you been using it for I wonder...” he teased him, seeing just how deep his blush could become.

“Shut up! I only wanted to see what it would feel like.” his voice was a mere whisper as he spoke, though Hisoka heard him easily enough.

“I see, but still a virgin when it come to people.”

“Yea I am.” Leorio didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t able to look at the man directly, he didn’t want to see the mocking gaze and he wondered how he could get out of this. Besides a cold shower would fix the issue he was having, right?

“Well you still have a choice to make, so have a rough idea what it could feel like to be fucked, but what about giving?”  
He felt a little bit more at ease since Hisoka wasn’t teasing him more about him having not slept with anyone, though he snorted at how the man was still giving him a choice. “You sound like you _want_ me to fuck you.”

“It has been a while.” he admitted without a care, stunning Leorio with that admittance.

“And you… you’d actually be _okay_ with that?” he checked because maybe his ears were playing tricks on him, he couldn’t be saying that surely? Was he actually all right with him possibly fucking him, he thought that was just a joke to begin with, that Hisoka would just fuck him.

“Why wouldn’t I be? And how else will you learn how to be a giver if you don’t do it? Since you have lube, you’ll want to start with that. _If_ you have made your choice.”

There was silence between them while Leorio mentally went through a list of pro’s and con’s of having sex and being the giver in this, while Hisoka appeared to be more than okay with him being in that role. Leorio couldn’t deny that he wanted him and he wanted _this_ , but he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it. This was a questionable man after all, he knew that all too well and yet there was no denying that he was attracted to him, but he just needed to remind himself that for Hisoka he was nothing more than something that he could amuse himself with until he got bored of him. Did he really want that to be linked to his first time?

Did he not really want to fuck this man though?

“Well?” Hisoka asked as he began to take off his shirt, and now Leorio saw just how muscular he was. He had gotten a glimpse before, but seeing him up close like this was something else.

He didn’t realise that it was possible to look like that as one of his fingers moved to trace the muscles of Hisoka’s abdomen, while the older Hunter grinned before moving to take off his pants and he could see him totally naked. Once he did that he saw that the young man had become rather pale.

His mouth was wide as he looked at him, his eyes weren’t hiding the fact that he was now not only nervous and unsure, but also scared too. The way he was looking was enough for Hisoka to take pity on him, though perhaps later on, should they continue on with this more regularly, he would be able to tease him about it.

“What is it?” he asked in a gentle and soft tone, which he never used and if anyone ever was to hear it, they would know that it wasn’t fake, they would realise that his nature wouldn’t allow him to act this soft around someone he didn’t care for.

“I don’t… I don’t know if I can… do this.” he stuttered out, because while he could imagine fucking Hisoka, it was something else to _actually_ do it.

“You can. I will take you through it if you’re that worried about it.” Hisoka reminded him, starting to slowly unbutton the man’s shirt and though Leorio was apprehensive still, he let him continue. Because he found that he _trusted_ the man, knowing that it was foolish but he couldn’t help it.

He felt those calloused hands roam his toned chest, and he let out a moan as the nails grazed his nipples.

“Don’t be shy around me.” he whispered into his ear as he began to unfasten his pants and soon they were both naked in bed.

Hisoka was rather impressed, he had thought that Leorio would be bigger than average, but he didn’t expect _this_ , and he was thick too, making him want his cock inside him soon as he knew it was going to feel _very_ pleasurable. He licked his lips before mentally reminding himself that he had to not get carried away when Leorio was still new to this, he needed Leorio to learn about what _he_ liked sexually as well as what his partner likes too.

“Now where is the lube?” he finally calmed himself down and the dark haired man gestured to the bedside drawer, where he moved to get the lube out and also found a box of unopened condoms, which he opened and plucked one out before turning back to the man. “You’re choice?”

He knew what the choice was going to be, he could see it in those eyes, and truthfully he wanted it too. It wasn’t often that someone was _willing_ to fuck him after all, some had the desire to, but they would never go through with it.

“I’ll do it.” he said, sounding more confident than he looked, and then wondered what position would be best to have Hisoka in when the man in question moved onto his hands and knees. “Wait...”

“I though _you_ wanted to fuck me?” he never moved from his position however, so sure that this was what Leorio desired from him.  
“Well I do...” he began and Hisoka smiled at him, attempting to be reassuring though Leorio never really knew him to be that kind of man. He hadn’t yet gotten further into the many layers that was Hisoka, but he still needed to trust him.

“Since this is your first time, _this_ position will be easier for you.” he nearly added _‘to keep control’_ but he had a feeling that would put Leorio off and assume that Hisoka was going to be up to something. Yet those eyes still looked uncertain. “Don’t worry, I can take a lot. Though you should stretch me out… unless you want to cause some pain.”

“Oh, yea...” Leorio picked up the lube that Hisoka had left next to him, wondering when he would be able to be as calm as the other man was before having sex, but he focused back on the present, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers before starting to swirl them around and then slowly pushed a finger inside the other man, noting that Hisoka was relaxed, like this was nothing to him, although a glance down showed that his cock was just as hard as his own.

Leorio just wished he could fuck him now, but he had been told to stretch him out first. Of course Hisoka had also told him that he could deal with the pain, but Leorio didn’t want that to be part of his first time fucking someone, he didn’t _want_ to have the memory of someone being in pain beneath him, even if they would enjoy it. Slowly he got three fingers inside the man, who finally started to moan as he moved his fingers in and out of him.

“Now just add the other two.” his voice had become rather husky, Leorio felt his own cock twitch at the sound but did as he was told, pushing his thumb and little finger inside him with the rest, hearing the man groan and tilt his head back. “So nice...” he openly admitted and Leorio blushed, wondering what he had to do now. “Keep moving your hand in and out a few more times, just to make sure am nicely stretched out for you.” he again followed his command and Hisoka moaned and began to move his hips in time with his own movements. “Ah, stop and put the condom on and just fuck me.”

The lust was thick in his voice, along with need and Leorio moved to put the condom on, adding lube on it before starting to enter him slowly, then once he was fully inside him they both groaned in unison.

For Hisoka it was finally getting to feel full after a long time of being the one to fuck people, for Leorio it was just getting to experience what it was like to be inside someone. He places his hands on his hips, holding them somewhat steadily, panting with need already but trying to hold himself back as he knew that he was going to cum quicker than he wanted to.

Not that it really mattered as when he started to thrust into him his cock hit Hisoka’s prostate _perfectly_ , the red head grunted and groaned loudly as he moved with him, arching his back while Leorio began to pant and whine, feeling himself getting close and hoping that he wasn’t going to disappoint the other man, but his need over took anything else.

“I’m gonna...” he began as he shuddered, feeling the muscles around his cock clench, unaware that Hisoka was also cumming at the same time as himself.

Trembling he collapsed onto his broad back, trying to catch his breath before realising who he was on top of and moved off him, pulling his cock out and taking the condom off before collapsing on the bed next to him.

Hisoka turned around to lie next to him, neither cared that they were lying in cum, a shower would wash it off and the sheets could be changed.

“I...”

“Some more practice is needed I think, but _very nice_ for a first time.” Hisoka said with a rather satisfied smile, although it had been a quick one, he still got what he wanted out of it.

“But I...”

“I came, so did you. You don’t have to be concerned about anything.” he assured him, _knowing_ what he was wanting to say, but dismissed it all. “You might assume that what you did wasn’t that good, but since this is your first time you shouldn’t concern yourself about that. There is no need to put pressure on yourself when having sex.”  
“I would have thought that making sure that your partner was being pleasured _would_ be something to concern myself with.” he countered, though Hisoka simply laughed.

“True, but that is where the fun begins.” he told him and then stood up, stretching with his back facing him. “I’ll have a shower before I leave.” he picked up his clothes from the floor and looked over at him with a smile. “If you do wish to have another round...” he threw a playing card at him, which Leorio _just_ managed to catch, though he did cut his finger.

“Could you not… I don’t know, _maybe_ just hand me the card or leave it on the table?” he got out of bed to fetch a plaster, only for Hisoka to pulled him close, lifting his injured hand and proceeded to suck on it, gazing into his eyes the whole time.

Leorio felt his heart race, feeling his face prickle with heat and he _knew_ his cock was stirring from this, from those amber eyes gazing at him with promise, like he would do _this_ to him next time. It felt like an eternity that they stood like this, before Hisoka removed his mouth from his injured finger.

“So you’re going to be around for a while?” he asked, just barely managing to focus on what he had said before sucking his finger.

“Of course, I _am_ visitng a friend for the weekend.” he replied after licking his lips.

Leorio coudln’t hide the surprise from his face. “I just thought you’d stay the night and then go off to kill some people, or whatever it is you do.”

“I don’t kill all the time, it just happens to be the perks I get from my missions.” he watched as Leorio began to take off the dirty sheets from his bed. “Besides I think a hotel room is a better place for us to _play_ than here. No need to worry about what the other students think you are up to during the early hours of the morning.” Hisoka whispered into his ear before finally leaving the room and heading down the hall to the showers, still naked and with lube trailing down his thighs.

Leorio knew he should have thrown a towel at him, but given the kind of man Hisoka was, he wouldn’t have put it on properly, more than happy for people to look upon his naked form.

With a sigh he closed the door and looked at the playing card, an ace of hearts that had the address of the hotel and room number on it, if he did actually want to have another go. Though he was still nervous about doing so, yet Hisoka wasn’t the kind of man to lie about things that weren’t to his satisfaction and the sheets showed that he had enjoyed what he managed to make him do, made him cum all from fucking him. Although Leorio wasn’t sure if the man had touched himself in the process or not, but what he did know as he thought about it some more was that Hisoka wouldn’t have given him another chance to fuck him if he didn’t want to continue this.

He wouldn’t have invited him to his hotel room just to turn him down, right?


	4. First Date (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio realises that he doesn't think he and Hisoka have ever been on a date before, at least nothing that can be called a date officially.

First Date

Leorio though over all the ‘first’s that he has had with Hisoka, the man was his first kiss – or at least a proper kiss, he didn’t think kissing a girl on a dare when he was nine counted as an actual first kiss really – his first sexual experience with a partner, and likely they had plenty of dates too, but to Leorio he wasn’t sure if a picnic in his dorm room really counted as a first date. Surely a date was… taking the other person out?

Although as he considered it, Hisoka _bought_ the food and drink when he came round, so perhaps it was a more toned down first date. At least he hoped Hisoka bought the food and drink, considering that he used to be part of the Phantom Troupe, he wondered if the man just stole things for the sake of it, a habit that he might have picked up? But as he considered that, he remembered the receipt that he had found at the bottom of one of the bags he brought, with the date at the top, with the food that he had bought all printed on it. It seemed that although Hisoka stole items with the Spiders, it didn’t extent out to his life outside of them.

Still, Leorio wondered what it would be like to go on a date with Hisoka. Then promptly realised that it might be better that they just stuck to eating in his small dorm room, he doubted that the older Hunter would really behave himself in a restaurant, considering when the mood took them during their supper Hisoka liked to shower in the morning after, and he was more than happy to go down the hall naked with a towel over his shoulder, completely uncaring of the eyes on him. If anyone was awake at that time of course.

It also made him consider if they were actually dating officially or if they were simply friends with benefits.

The latter would be easier to process really, it also meant that his life would be made so much easier and the Zodiacs wouldn’t need to question him about his lover’s antics in regards to certain dead people that have been discovered but no one knows who killed them. Not that they could do much if it turned out that Hisoka had killed them, either on a whim, or to complicate matters on official Hunters mission.

There had been times when Leorio would have to warn his two friends that were coming to visit for the day that Hisoka would also be there. It also resulted in him having to admit that he was now friends with the red head, confusing the two boys and making them consider fighting Hisoka to get him away from Leorio.

“ _We can make him back off, right Killua?”_ Gon had sounded confident, though Leorio knew that the chances of Hisoka being forced away from him was slim, because even with Killua’s strength, Gon still lacked in nen, there was no way Hisoka would just keep away because of them threatening him, or attempting to fight.

Likely he would back away, but watch from a distance to see what was going on with the three, unless he got bored, then he might just go off to cause havok around the city.

“ _It’s fine Gon, myself and Hisoka have an agreement, you don’t need to fight him.”_

“ _Are you sure? Cos we’ll do it. Maybe it will get him to stay away from all of us.”_ Killua had told him, and Leorio smiled at hearing how protective they were of him.

“ _Yea, besides am part of the Zodiac’s now, he wouldn’t want them on his trail if something were to happen to me. Don’t worry about it.”_ he assured them.

When the four of them did meet up Hisoka was rather well behaved, he didn’t creep on the boy’s, he kept his distance between himself and Leorio, as if he _knew_ the man didn’t want his young friends to know what was going on between them aside from just being friends.

Gon was weary but still his usual friendly self, which Hisoka later told him was the same as he acted towards him on Greed Island, while Killua was just suspicious of him all the time, but tried not to make it too obvious. Again as Hisoka told him, that was what he was like on Greed Island, although when they had the dodge ball competition he was a little bit warmer to him.

“Have you told Gon that you don’t want to fight him to the death any more?” Leorio asked him, as the two boy’s went off to the river to play.

“Hum? Not yet.” Hisoka told him, even though he wanted to avoid that, because what he had with Leorio? It likely wouldn’t later. Nothing that he liked, enjoyed and appreciated lasted that long, so why say that he didn’t wish to kill Gon when likely he would take it all back later, or he’d _wish_ he could take it back.

Leorio frowned but said nothing, as if he _knew_ what the older Hunter was thinking, and honestly he was thinking the same thing. But he wanted to keep them _safe_.

He kept a close eye on the boy’s when they began climbing trees, worrying over them to such an extent that Hisoka started to laugh loudly.

“Hey am worried they could get hurt!”

Gon paused to look over at the two in concern, while Killua listened on with a smug grin.

“They are both Hunters, they can be hurt or even killed at any time, it comes with the territory, just because they are young doesn’t mean a thing once they have the licence.” Hisoka reminded him. “They both bounce back from whatever causes them issues, either by themselves or because the other drags them out of it. You don’t need to worry about _if_ they get hurt, you are here to help them should that happen.”

Leorio growled, the smug grin on Killua’s face dimmed, while Gon smiled and jumped down with utter ease before looking up at Killua to join him as they moved further down the river, to let the two argue privately.

“I can’t help it, if they both didn’t have such _shitty_ parents...” Leorio began to vent, thinking about the Zoldycks and Gon’s father just made his blood boil.

Hisoka just looked at him carefully, trying to figure out why he cared so much, because if he were in Leorio’s shoes, he wouldn’t. Yet that was the issue, Leorio was the caring sort, he worried about other’s in a way that Hisoka just _couldn’t_ understand.

“It’s good that you care about their well being, but you can’t protect them all the time.” he told him, thinking that maybe in the case of Gon’s father that the man want him to be able to take care of himself instead of relying on other’s, but he knew if he said that there would be a lot of yelling. As much as Hisoka enjoyed stirring the pot, he wasn’t an idiot. “They are _Hunters_ , remember that, they aren’t as helpless as you assume them to be, even if they are young they are more than able of taking care of themselves.”

“I know.”

“I’m...” he started, pausing because this shouldn’t come from _him_ of all people, but from what he heard about the Zoldycks parenting methods – at least from the little bits of information he got from Illumi from time to time – he knew that Leorio actively caring was likely something that Killua needed. “sure the two of them are glad that you are actively watching out for them however.”

“Yea, well someone needs to.” Leorio said softly, but he did ease off for the rest of the day and whenever he did feel himself start to worry to much about the boy’s, Hisoka would simply place a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze to get him to relax and remind him that the boy’s would be fine.

Currently Leorio was looking over his notes from class, school was a few months away from finishing for the summer and he wanted to make sure that he fully understood everything that he had written down and if not, he could ask one of the teachers for clarification.

The words began to blur however, no matter how hard he tried to focus on them and then the paper was pulled out of his hands and he turned to see Hisoka standing beside him with a frown on his face.

“Stop studying.” he put the notes down on top of his open medical book and closed it, using the notes as a bookmark. “We’re going out.”

“Huh? What do you mean _we’re going out_?” he watched the man lead the way out of the dorm room and he followed. “I’ve still got to...”

“You’ve been looking over those notes for the past hour, you haven’t even moved on to another page.” Hisoka told him sharply, it was unusual to hear him without any humour or mischief in his tone, it put Leorio on edge.

“Oh… wait so you’ve been in my room for an _hour?!”_ he exclaimed, unable to believe that he hadn’t noticed him coming in, or the man hadn’t even attempted to make him noticed him.

“Long enough to see that whatever you were doing wasn’t working.”

Leorio knew he needed a break and Hisoka was just the right person to help his be distracted from his work without stressing about something else. Though he wondered, once they were outside and Hisoka lead him towards the woods, it felt a bit odd to be following him when it was just the two of them, usually they went this way with Killua and Gon, but never the two of them.

Of course currently the two boys were busy, with training and going off on missions, even Hisoka didn’t always come round every month for a full weekend as there was so many missions open to Hunters currently, and the older man wasn’t going to pass up a kill. Though it did also make Leorio wonder if the man was becoming bored with him now, perhaps that was why he was so sharp with him since it wasn’t like visitng a student was really that exciting after all, and given that he had probably gotten used to Leorio’s reactions, he was probably easy to figure out when he was going to get angry or not.

As they continued to walk through the woods he spotted a blanket and a few bags in the middle of it, it was next to a rather impressive view of the forest below. Leorio realised that _this_ was just for the two of them a rare time for them to be alone _outside_ , he didn’t think the man would even bother to do it.

Sitting down he looked over at the view with a slight smile, taking it all in, in a way he hadn’t been able to when the two boy’s were around, too busy focusing on them and even with Hisoka reminding him to calm down, he couldn’t help but not be able to fully relax.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Lunch, it’s a nice enough day and _you_ need to get outside more.” Hisoka told him as he brought out some drinks and food, like he would for the late night supper they had together. “You’re becoming too pale now _doctor_.”

he gestured to their skin tones, comparing them side by side and Leorio noticed that the was right, _he_ was becoming paler.

“Right.” he just nodded, though Hisoka noticed how blunt he sounded and noted it down before pushing the conversation else where.

It wasn’t that he was oblivious to Leorio’s confusion about what their relationship status was, he never took much time to think about it himself. Was this simply an infatuation on both their parts? Friends with benefits? Or something _more_? He knew that Leorio originally thought he was just using him, which was very possibly, Hisoka did use people, even if he claimed they were friends, like Illumi.

“What are you thinking about?” he finally decided to ask, because the tension Leorio was bringing out was making him consider abandoning everything and going off to kill a few lowlifes, or whoever got on the wrong side of him.

“Nothing.” Leorio didn’t want to admit it to him, because really, did it even _matter?_

“Are you sure? You seem rather _tense_.” he moved to sit right next to him, taking his chin in hand so that they were face to face.

“Honestly it’s nothing! Am just over thinking things, that’s all!” he assured him, the tension that had been in the air was gradually fading away.

“What about? Perhaps I can help.” Hisoka’s other hand moved to begin to stroke behind his ear, though Leorio had no idea how he managed it but his body began to relax at his touch. “Well?” the magician knew that he needed to play this carefully, a wrong move or word would have him needing to come up with an all new plan to have him open up, and Leorio could be stubborn even when he managed to fluster him. Although it was one of the things he liked about him, just not at times like this, when he needed him to be somewhat honest with him.

“I...” Leorio sighed.

“Yes?” he coaxed gently, moving the hand that held his chin to almost be behind his other ear, moving his thumbs in a slow circular motion to relax him some more.

“Are we… on a date? Like a proper date?” his cheeks felt warm as he looked away from him.

Hisoka’s touch hadn’t changed in speed or pressure, continuing to be consistent which was unlike the man himself. “Technically we have had a lot of dates.”

“It’s just that...” Leorio didn’t want to admit it, but he always felt like there was official dates and then… them being in his dorm. “I thought...” he knew he was an idiot and Hisoka caught on quickly as to his meaning.

“If you wish, this can be our first _official_ date.” Hisoka moved closer to him, so that their noses were touching and Leorio had to look at him, to see what he was up to. “If you wish for us to be on a proper date that is?”  
He knew what he was implying. That this would mean that they were also a couple, not a friends with benefits deal, but _actually_ being together. Though he still wasn’t sure what the man felt towards him, what either of them really meant to each other. All he knew was that he was rather at ease around him, Hisoka’s warm touch was making him want to drift off to sleep as his eyes began to close.

Without commenting, the older Hunter gently pulled him close, letting him rest against him and knowing it was because the man didn’t sleep properly throughout the rest of the week and most likely at the weekends when Hisoka _wasn’t_ around to keep his distracted from his studies. He began to place him down onto the blanket, letting him sleep, the food he had would keep after all.

He felt rather pleased that _he_ was the reason Leorio was able to relax like that. Though this was probably an odd first date, but he had no reason to wake him up, but rather than watch over him, he scanned the area, sensing that it would be fine for him to join Leorio in his nap and lay down next to him, the young man snuggled up against him and he wrapped an arm around him.

Closing his eyes he smiled before he too fell asleep.


	5. Holding Hands (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio is needing to find a place to stay for the summer months, Hisoka has a plan and wants Leorio to join him looking for a home for them both to stay in. Just Leorio never expected him to do this.

Holding Hands

Summer holidays was approaching at a rate that Leorio hadn’t expected, but while he was managing to keep up with his work, attempting to have some kind of work to life balance, he hadn’t been prepared for what to do regarding summer. He had to leave the dorms for the time, he would need to go _home_.

The issue with that? He didn’t have a home any more, normally he just went where ever was cheap and he’d stay there for a time. It wasn’t the best option but it worked for him, at least it used to.

He began to pack, school was still going for another month, but he would feel better if he began to pack up now instead of leaving it to the last minute. Pausing, he felt a familiar presence suddenly behind him and turning round from where he was on the floor he a pair of familiar pants, looking up he saw a green top with card suits on the chest and then finally he looked into those golden eyes that smiled down at him.

“You _did_ say in your message that we were meeting up today, at noon, out by the fountain.”

It could have been a question and from _anyone else_ it would have been, but it was Hisoka that was saying it and the many didn’t tend to question him about things like that. Glancing at his watch he cursed to himself, he’d let the man wait around for nearly forty minutes.

“Shit, sorry! I had some packing to sort out before the dorms close for the summer and I guess time got away from me.” he stood up, leaving the rest of his packing on the floor.

He still had time left to get everything sorted, but what was more important was figuring out where he could stay for the summer.

“You never mentioned that last time I was here.”

“I had other things to worry about, and that was over a month ago when I saw you last.” Leorio said with a simple shrug as they walked down the hallway.

“And you have a place sorted?” a mischievous grin appeared on Hisoka’s face, Leorio just rolled his eyes knowing that he was just being a pervert.

“Not yet, but I’ve heard there are a few cheap places to rent in the area.”

“ _Heard_ but not visited?” he repeated.

“Yea, I don’t tend to visit, I just go with the cheapest, I’ll only be there for two months after all.” Leorio ignored the scolding look at Hisoka gave him.

“So you are _hoping_ the place would be in working order, no broken windows, no bugs...”

“It’s worked well for me so far.”

“And that luck is due to run out at some point.” he pointed out as they made their way outside and Leorio sighed.

“Like I said it will only be until college starts up again, then I’ll be back here.”

“In that case, why not find a place more comfortable to stay?”  
“Can’t afford it, the money I earn goes straight to my education and anything left over is for bills and food.” he tried to remain as calm as possible because he _knew_ that Hisoka was aware of why, it was the reason he bought cheap food for his meals and when the red head came around with his food it was like a treat.

“And you are going to remain here for the summer?” Hisoka now asked and Leorio nodded. “You won’t be travelling for Hunter missions?”

“Maybe one or two, but I was wanting to see if I could work at a doctors office here.” he admitted quietly, waiting for the older Hunter to tease him.

“Fine.” Hisoka surprised him by refraining for doing what was expected of him in that moment, instead he was already playing about with his phone as Leorio spoke about his plans for the summer, the younger man caught sight of some places that he saw in passing and frowned.

“What are you...” he started to ask, noticing the homes appeared to be well out of his budget.

“Come on.” he walked over to his car and gestured for him to get in.

It had always struck Leorio as odd for Hisoka to be _driving_ , though he had never really thought about the man actually driving a car before. He had questioned him, if he actually had a licence, only for the older man to laugh at him but he never really answered which made Leorio think that he _couldn’t_ legally drive.

He got into the car, eve if he was always weary every time because _how_ could he not? Looking out the window, front and back every so often, just in case he had to yell at him for not noticing a car or worse still a truck.

“I _am_ a safe driver surprisingly. Am only reckless with myself.” Hisoka finally spoke up, noticing his gaze moving every so often to one of the car windows and checking the mirror even more so.

“That’s not...” Leorio tried to deny it, but the look in those amber eyes told him to not bother lying to him. “Why are you looking at places here?” he moved the conversation else where, because was Hisoka actually going to help him out? Or was he just going to tease him? “You seem more at home in a bustling city, and I thought you lived in Heaven’s Arena?”  
“It’s nice to get away from the city every so often.” he told him with a slight smile as he gazed at him.

“You can’t be…” his voice was faint, understanding what he was suggesting and yet he wasn’t sure he fully understood him.

“It’s not like this is will be a home for either of us, you’ll go back to your dorm and I will return to Heaven’s Arena.” Hisoka continued, his eyes remained on the road as he spoke, since the road had become narrow. “So why not just share a place with me? It would mean we would both save money in the long run.”

Leorio nearly agreed, until he remembered something important. “But you leave often, so even having a place to stay just for the summer would actually cost you _more_ money.” he appreciated the gestured, although it was rather odd considering where it was coming from, but it didn’t sit right with him.

“Because it means I will have an excuse to return more often, I won’t need to always book a hotel and I also don’t have to warn you about when I will arrive either.”

While Leorio heard what he was saying, he felt like his brain wasn’t able to process his words. Was he serious? Did he actually mean that he wanted to live with him over the summer? At least partially?

Mentally he gave himself a shake, he was overthinking everything, this was Hisoka he was dealing with after all.

“Ah, here we are.” he parked the car in front of a cottage that was partially surrounded by fields and the back was the start of a forest.

It looked rather picturesque as Leorio followed Hisoka, realising that he had made plans to visit this cottage when he had been talking about finding a cheap place to stay. He didn’t know how to feel about the man doing that, if he should be grateful, or if he should be weary about hi behaviour because like with his driving, he didn’t know if he meant what he was doing or not.

As they were given a tour around the cottage, meeting the estate agent inside, Leorio felt those sharp nails graze the back of his hand before his whole hand was take into a calloused hand, he felt his brain shut off from any thinking about the cottage and instead focused on the what was happening in front of some stranger.

 _Hisoka_ was _holding_ his hand, as they were being shown around. Leorio was trying to figure out what this could mean, was it even a big deal? It certainly felt like it was from his point of view. Though this was _Hisoka_ , so chances was the man was simply messing with him, but all Leorio could think was _why now_.

Finally they were left alone to think about the place, to look around on their own if they wanted to.

“What do you think?” Hisoka asked him, a small grin on his face, totally aware that the younger man had been more focused on their interlocked hands than the viewing. “Oh was this bothering you?” he held up their hands and let go of him. “I was wondering why you were so quiet.”

“It’s fine.” his words were dry, although whether it was in regards to the cottage or Hisoka holding his hand throughout the whole viewing process was unclear.

What Leorio had been able to catch, was that it was homely without being dated. He was certain he could live here without any issue, though price would be a problem, this place wouldn’t fit into his budget after all.

“You never heard a word that was said.” Hisoka taunted him and Leorio scowled.

“No, of course I didn’t. You were _holding my hand!_ Why would you do that?”

“So that they understood what we were looking for.” Hisoka replied easily, though Leorio got the feeling that if the estate agent had been uncomfortable with it, the red head would have done a lot more to get a bigger reaction from them.

“And what _are_ _you_ looking for?” his hackles were raised, his aura began to leak out of him but still Hisoka just looked at him, mildly amused.

“Two bedrooms, the basics really. Though there is a dinning room that you could turn into a study if you wish.”

“Really? That might...” Leorio trailed off, because he didn’t _need_ a study when they were just staying for the summer. “This is just for a few months.”

Looking at that face, those golden eyes gleamed, he was rather pleased with himself and yet the younger man took a bit longer to figure out _why_.

“I negotiated a change, given that the owners were considering selling it in the next year, it made sense to make an offer to purchase it, so that every summer you’d have a place to stay, or you could just stay here all the time instead of returning to the dorms.”

“But it’s… you said...” he tried, because it kept coming down to money that he didn’t have.

“As I said, it means I have a place to stay when I visit.” he reminded him. “And the owners need to agree to it first, we might just be here for the summer. But if you’d rather we can look at other more permanent places.”

“Public transport doesn’t come out this way.”

“I won’t need the car, you can use it.” he dismissed the thought, though Leorio didn’t know what to even think any more, his brain was whirling around and unable to focus on the fact that they would possibly be living together, at least part time. “So?”

Looking around the room, he knew it would be nice to have his own space with _plenty_ of room and to be away from other people, although he would also be isolating himself. Wasn’t he already doing that currently? And he was _in_ the dorms, so maybe this would help him become more social when he was in school. At least he’d have a better work life balance if he did change the dinning room to his study.

“I don’t know. You can’t just pay for this and I wouldn’t even be able to afford _half_ the amount this place costs to rent never mind to buy.” because that’s what it came down, _money_ and Leorio didn’t have that much to give out, even if it is a nice place and he would _love_ staying here.

“You’re the one studying, which is what you’re meant to focus on, isn’t that what you keep telling me? It’s the reason why you won’t focus on your nen like your friends?”

 _That_ was true, but it still wasn’t a good reason for him to buy this place and Hisoka could tell that Leorio wasn’t convinced by his argument either.

“Even if you don’t want to stay here all the time, I’ll still take it, so that I have a place to stay when I visit and during the summer you can come here instead of going to a cheap apartment.”

Leorio felt his eyes start to sting, this was a change, someone was being actively responsible and _caring_ towards him, someone acted like they cared about him and… he felt relieved about that. But the voice in his head reminded him that it could mean that he was indebted to Hisoka, and with that man it could be a trap of some kind.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly as he aggressively rubbed his eyes, hoping that would stop the stinging.

He _hoped_ that Hisoka wasn’t lying to him, because he knew the man lied about many things, it was what Killua always reminded him in every message he sent, and Gon would be the same, if it would be less often in each of his messages to him.

“Of course. I don’t have that many places to stay, and as I said before it’s nice to get away from the city and unwind every so often.”

Leorio didn’t buy it and yet it was such an obvious lie that he wondered if _maybe_ it was actually the truth.

“If you are okay with it, then sure.” he didn’t feel comfortable with it still, but he didn’t want him to be aware of that fact, but the man simply nodded and grinned leaving him alone as he spoke to the estate agent to get the paper work sorted, although Leorio heard that they wouldn’t be able to move in for a few more weeks due to getting the paper work sorted, but the young man would still be in the dorms until then.

As they finally left the cottage, _Hisoka’s_ cottage, Leorio took in the cool air and letting his thoughts flow out of his mind.

“You might be need to stay at the hotel with me, it could be longer to work out the legalits of the sale.” Hisoka told him as they walked to the car.

“I...”

“I know that you’ll be stuck with my _constant_ presence for longer than normal, but am sure you’ll survive.” he teased him.

“It’s not that!” Leorio sighed and leaned his head back once he was in the car. “You just… you didn’t have to do any of this. I don’t know if you are trying to _buy_ me or...”  
“It’s not like my money is doing much.” he told him with utter ease and caught the interested look on Leorio’s face before he smiled and focused on driving down the narrow road. “And what is wrong with someone looking out for _you_?”  
He couldn’t say anything about that, it had been a long time since someone _had_ looked out for him, too long he realised. Yet it didn’t seem right for Hisoka to be the one to look out for him, it didn’t feel like that was his nature to do something so… _kind_. If this had been anyone else however, how hard would he have pushed back? How stubborn would he have been? Would he have refused to even go see the cottage or would he have insisted to work it out on his own? Or would he have gone along as he had with Hisoka and been easier to persuade?

Part of him thought he would have been easier to persuade, since Hisoka usually had an ulterior motive, but he couldn’t tell _what_ that would be.

All he did know was the man was up to something, but _what_?


	6. Discovering Kinks (NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is about to find out what kind of kinks Leorio is into, or at least see if he'd be interested in taking part in his own kinks.

Discovering Kinks

“Have you ever considered being more dominant?”

 _That_ wasn’t a question that Leorio expected to hear from anyone, and he certainly didn’t expect to hear it from _him_ of all Hunters.

“No.” he looked over at Hisoka who simply grinned at him with that smile. The smile that told him that maybe he should try it out, _on him_.

The two were in bed together, having already had a pretty amazing round of sex, at least from Leorio’s point of view, though he felt like he could go again in Hisoka was up for it. And given what the older Hunter was like, he definitely could go again.

“Would you like to?”

The look he was giving the young man made him shiver. Not out of fear, but at the desire that was coming from him, the desire that he _wanted_ him in such a way, to be in that kind of role. Of course Leorio had to remind himself over and over again that what he and Hisoka had wasn’t permanent, the man loved his freedom after all, he wasn’t someone to be chained down and _claimed_ but the young man kind of liked that about him, it was kind of fun. There was the chance, the _high_ chance that the red head would also get bored of him in time, which he needed to remind himself of because really when he finally became a doctor, he wouldn’t have all this free time like he does currently.

“What do you mean by that? Being more dominant?” he questioned him, having a feeling this wasn’t simply about the choice of who get to fuck who and he had heard of it before but he never looked into it that much.

“What do you know about kinks?” he asked, the devious glint in his golden eyes fading away as he realised that his lover might very well be a complete blank slate, he expected him to not know much, but he didn’t realise that Leorio would be _this_ fresh for him to pluck.

Knowing that he was going to be teaching him so much, having him learn about the joys of sex, he had to hold back a moan in the excitement of it all. Leorio was a virgin in regards to partner sex, but he had been doing it solo for a while, yet Hisoka thought that perhaps kinks never interested him because kinks were usually directed towards couples instead of solo play.

Seeing Leorio begin to blush before his very eyes was also a bit of a turn on too.

“I… I’ve heard of them but...” he stumbled over his words, because although he should now be comfortable talking to Hisoka about sex, he didn’t expect it to be something like _kinks_ and he wasn’t sure what was going to be expected from him.

“Never experienced them before, I thought that.” the red head nodded slowly, thinking about what kinks to introduce to a new comer and more importantly what _he_ wanted from him. That is if Leorio was interested in doing that, and he certain felt like he would be. “I suppose I can help you see what you might like, that is _if_ you are interested?”

Leorio just looked at him before finally answering. “I don’t know… I guess our first time, _my_ first time, that was me topping? How is that different from…?”

“Being a top is just being on top of fucking, it doesn’t mean that you are the dominant partner, unless you _want_ to be. Yet they aren’t exclusive to each other, a bottom can be a dominant and the top a submissive.” he pulled the younger man close to him and started to nuzzle at his neck. “If you want to learn, I am willing to show you the ropes, how to be a good dominant instead of just top.”

He closed his eyes, considering it and actually pleased that Hisoka wasn’t trying to push him into anything. “I guess, but can you explain it a little more?” He needed to know exactly what he was about to get into.

From what he understood from the basics Hisoka had just told him… then the man actually did trust him enough to _be_ a dominant towards him, though Hisoka really did have the upper hand, he could take control easily enough if he wasn’t up to his standards, right?

Continuing to nuzzle his neck, the red head told him what a dominant was, or more accurately what _his_ idea of a dominant for his own personal play. It all came down to Leorio making him feel _helpless_ and to force him to be submissive. Just hearing him say that caused the younger man to bite his lip yet when those golden eyes looked at him, he couldn’t contain it any longer and began to chuckle.

“What are you finding so funny?” Hisoka moved away from him a little bit, but kept him in his arms. Really he had expected Leorio to blush some more, to be embarrassed by his request or even protest that he didn’t want to dominate him, but he never gave any thought to him _laughing_ about it.

“Just that… that you...” the dark haired man was breathless form laughing, though Hisoka still didn’t know why he found it so amusing and just watched on as tears began to fall from his lovers face, he was gasping for breath and curled up. “I just… can’t _imagine_!”

With a frown Hisoka decided that he should just dismiss his idea, he could come back to it another time, provided that Leorio was more open to it instead of _this_ reaction.

“Perhaps we should find what kind of kinks _you_ would prefer.”

When he spoke about this kink to his previous partners it had just been in general, all of them had assumed that _he_ would be the dom. Which was why he spoke in a more direct way about his desires to Leorio, except that too seemed to be a bad idea.

“Huh? Oh, no no! So… Sorry!” he wiped at his face roughly, trying to calm himself as he moved closer to him again, though an odd quiet chuckle still left his lips. “Sorry, but why?”

Golden eyes looked at him, he was still rather flushed and his body trembled from laughing so much. Letting out a quiet sigh Hisoka looked up at the ceiling. “Because to be a dominant isn’t just about strength.” he paused for a moment, to see if there would be another extreme reaction but the man was quiet. “It’s also about being able to _care_ about the one in the submissive role, and for that to work you need morals.”

“Huh, you _shouldn’t_ be a dominant then.” Leorio interrupted him, the words just jumped out and he caught the sharp look that his lover gave him. “Sorry.

“Any boundaries, things not to do that were spoken about before hand would be kept in place.”

“And what about the submissive?” Leorio still couldn’t believe that Hisoka wanted to do this and with _him_ of all people being the dominant role.

Though as the older Hunter spoke about it, he started to understand _why_ he wanted it, because while sure that man wanted to fight strong nen users, there was a lot more at stake in a fight. Within a bedroom however, the risk shouldn’t be as big, it should be enjoyable and fun, to allow Hisoka to let his guard down. Or at least a little bit of it down.

“Don’t think however...” Hisoka continued own, clearly near the end of what his role was in this. “I _won’t_ be a brat to you, but I will be nice to begin with, just to let you get used to your role.” He was certain that Leorio would need to be broken into the role with care, just to let him get used to it and the younger man was glad to hear it because he didn’t know how good a fit this was going to be for him. “So?”

He hadn’t realised that he was meant to give an answer right away, his mind whirled with all the different ways that this could go wrong and the main one? He would be lying in a pool of his own blood, a playing card jutting out of his throat as he lay naked on the bed while Hisoka just looked down at him as though he was nothing more than trash to dispose of.

“I… don’t know.” Leorio admitted, because while it was _hot_ to imagine dominating Hisoka the risks involved with it was something else.

“Something to think about then, _but_ I still want you to fuck me.” he said with a grin, grabbing the lube and condom from the side of the bed.

Hisoka wasn’t always turned on, but when he was? Leorio learned that he wanted to be fucked multiple times a night, or day and he was happy to give it to him. Provided of course that he didn’t need to get up early for class, but this time he decided to try something out, just to get a taste for the possible role he could find himself in.

“Why don’t _you_ lube yourself up for me?”

Hisoka felt his heart flutter when he heard those words and couple that with the _tone_ , he shuddered a little bit before doing as he asked. It wasn’t that he _needed_ to stretch himself out more, but the lube needed to be added as Leorio found he didn’t enjoy fucking him without it, even if Hisoka was fine with the pain his lover was not.

In due time he knew that Leorio could become a brilliant dom, once he gained more confidence in his skills and he learned what was being asked of him and how he liked to go about being dominant towards Hisoka of course. He couldn’t wait for that day to cum, as he lubed himself back up, stretching himself, teasing himself as he looked into those eyes, just to show that he could be a reasonably good submissive for him.

Though he’d still keep the younger man on his toes, he would never be a perfect sub, reasonably was as far as he was willing to go. Yet who knew? Maybe Leorio could be the one the tame the bratty side of him, make him truly submissive to him in the bedroom.

Hisoka was actually rather excited to see what his lover was going to be doing to him in the future.


	7. Moving In (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving is meant to be the most stressful thing in life, so why was this so easy? And why is Hisoka leaving on the first day of Leorio moving in to the cottage?

Moving In

Leorio knew that moving was hard, it was one of the most stressful things to happen in your life and he had gone through a _lot_ of moves in his life, but he hadn’t expected this move to be like this.

This had been so _easy_.

Of course he only had two cases of his personal belongings to be packed up; but he had to do that while still studying and working on essays, which would have added to the stress, but it didn’t make it to the level of stress that he was used to. After all he usually had to make sure that he would have some basic furniture in the place, internet access, the electricity would be working for him by the time he arrived.

He hadn’t needed to worry about _any_ of that, he just needed to take his belonging to his new home and unpack, that was it.

Looking at the cottage, the front garden was basic and he knew that he wasn’t going to change it and he certainly didn’t think Hisoka had a green finger to change anything about it either. Yet it didn’t matter, he was going to stay here, though he was undecided whether to stay for the whole time he was in school or go back to the dorms. He would give it more thought when he had actually settled in and he walked into the cottage, putting one suitcase into the dinning room and taking the other to his own room.

There was a certain scent to the place, it had lost its more _floral_ aroma now that Hisoka was staying here and moved a few of his things in, but it still had a rose fragrance to it, along with a sweet scent, like bubblegum and a hint of something else although Leorio wasn’t sure what it was, maybe it was due to the moving process, or maybe it was all essentially Hisoka’s scent permeating the cottage and he’s never taken the man’s smell in as closely as he was now.

Walking up the stairs to his room, one that he probably didn’t need since he and Hisoka would likely be sharing a bed, and the red head did say that he wouldn’t be staying for long periods of a time. The man tended to get restless if he was on the hunt for something, and Leorio knew it would be hunting for someone to fight, it was the man’s nature after all. Yet he liked having a separate room from him, so he could stress out in his study and crawl into bed without the risk of waking up the older Hunter who was a rather light sleeper.

Though should Leorio’s friends wish to stay, they would stay in his room, though given that this was technically Hisoka’s home he did doubt that any of them would stay.

Unzipping the suitcase he began to unpack, hanging up his clothes, putting a few to the side to put into the shared bedroom and then he put the suitcase under the bed and carried his clothes over to be placed in the other room, hanging up in a separate wardrobe that Hisoka’s, which was already full of clothes and he couldn’t deny that he was impressed, he didn’t think the red head would own so many clothes and that he would travel light but perhaps he didn’t. Or he only did for when he was on the hunt, things like this clearly required him to move clothes over and Hisoka did have a more eccentric taste.

He knew that it was dump luck that Hisoka took a shine to him, not simply because of his potential as a nen user – though that was what drew him towards Leorio to begin with – but also in time in a more emotional way, though physical was more important from what the younger man could understand, he just hoped that this wasn’t going to end in dramatic injuries and death.

Though he wondered if Hisoka still did want to kill him when his nen was at it’s peak, even though he had already to the red head that he was a Hunter predominantly to fund his career as a doctor, though Hisoka reminded him that he needed to make sure he was good connections in the Hunter community because those connections would help him with achieving access to so much knowledge and skills from other Hunters that have nen abilities to work in the medical field.

Closing the wardrobe closed he moved to go downstairs, to finally get a good look of the cottage, given that Hisoka had distracted him the last time he was given a full tour of the home and he hadn’t been able to take in much of the details of the cottage. The dinning room looked like it would be cosy, and it had a good view of the mountains that surrounded the area too, he walked in to the kitchen. It was a good size but wasted on him, he could good but it was just the basics, which made him wonder if Hisoka could actually cook. He hadn’t seen what the man had created during the Hunters Exam after all and he had never considered asking him either, but then there had never been any instance where either of them _had_ to cook.

His gaze went to the large window where he saw the small garden which was connected to an open expanse of woodland behind the cottage, they had plenty of space to roam if they needed to get out, though Leorio was every inch a city boy and he was certain that Hisoka was as well. Of course the red head was more well versed to travelling around and likely he had spent time in the woods from time to time while working, as he thought about it Leorio realised tha the never really knew too much about Hisoka regarding his past, what had he been like as a child, where had he come from? What of his parents and did he have any siblings?

“Settling in?”  
Leorio jumped and turned to see Hisoka chuckling at his reaction. “Don’t sneak up on me!” he whined.

“I didn’t, actually I was rather loud when I approached you.” Hisoka had a small smile on his face as he said that, so Leorio figured he was still quiet when he came upon him. “but have you unpacked everything?” he asked curiously, glancing around the room as if to see what little touches Leorio would have put about the place.

“I don’t have a lot of stuff, most of it is for school.” he began seeing how Hisoka nodded slowly. “I just need to fix up the study and then am done.” he didn’t want to unpack his school books, to set up his laptop and have everything be ready for him when school started back up, he wanted to just relax and forget about it for a while.

“Unpack the rest, you might as well get it all done today.” it was clearly a command and Leorio glared at him, not that Hisoka was bothered by it. “I’ll start dinner while you do that.”

“Oh? So you _can_ cook.” Leorio said cheerfully while amber eyes looked at him questioning why he would state such a thing.

“Most people can, particularly if they are Hunters, how else would I survive?”

“Figured you’d go to restaurants, take-outs...” Leorio began to list.

“Out in the wilderness I can hunt for myself, although the way I cook wouldn’t be suited to a chefs palette, it still does the job.” Hisoka told him as Leorio remembered the food making test they had been given at the Hunters Exam, which everyone failed at regardless of their level in cooking.

Knowing that Hisoka _can_ cook made him feel a bit more at ease, he didn’t need to worry about making food for the two of them as well as studying if the man could do it too. Though Hisoka was likely not going to be around too often, but it still meant that Leorio would get a meal from him every so often.

“Fine.” he said with a sigh, heading to the dinning room to start unpacking his books.

Leorio knew Hisoka was right however, he wouldn’t be able to full relax with the thought of unpacking _this_ lot still on his mind.

The process took just over an hour, everything was set up and ready for when he started back up at school again. He could smell the food that was cooking as he left the study and returned to the kitchen, finding Hisoka had made noddle soup with chunks of meat and vegetables. It seemed more like home comfort food from how it looked as Hisoka began to ladle it into the bowls carefully, with Leorio putting out chopsticks and spoons on the table for both of them as he set the bowls down.

“You can fend for yourself while I’m away right?” was the surprising question that interrupted the rather relaxed silence around them as they were eating.

“Huh? You’re leaving?” Leorio hadn’t expected that, Hisoka had only been around for two days but he was leaving now? Though the man didn’t tend to stay in the area for longer than a weekend, so it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise that he was going now.

“A mission has come up. It’s close to here, I might as well pick it up instead of Hunters outside of the area coming in.”

Hearing him say that, Leorio was tempted to say that Hisoka was getting territorial about the little town they now resided in. “Should I help?” he decided to offer, although he knew that Hisoka didn’t need his help but he felt more at ease in knowing he offered.

“You’re still learning about your nen and I shouldn’t be distracted when dealing with them.” he replied easily, though Hisoka wanted to tease him for appearing to _care_ about him, he held back.

“If you’re sure.” Leorio decided to keep the offer there, because Hisoka hadn’t shot him down with a no after all.

“I’ll be leaving later tonight. I have an idea as to where they are planning to go, and if everything goes well I will be back tomorrow.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Leorio didn’t wanted to hear it, but he wanted to know if Hisoka had a plan for things going south as well.

“Two days at most.”

 _Now_ he chuckled. “You’re confident.”

“Of course, the information that’s been gathered about them, this isn’t a big situation. Aside from them abusing their abilities that is, which is why the mission was put up.”

“They are abusing their nen? What does that mean?” _now_ Leorio found himself worrying, because he knew that Hisoka was capable and skilled, there was always a chance that someone could defeat him. He wasn’t unstoppable, even though it always felt like he was.

“Don’t worry, I took it because the risk of anything bad happening to me is incredibly small.” Hisoka assured him and Leorio could only assume was that this ability would be cancelled out by Hisoka’s own Bungee Gum.

He never knew just how wrong he was with that assumption.

  
  


  
  



	8. Sex Pollen (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka left to go on a local mission, leaving Leorio at home.   
> Of course it wasn't going to go smoothly, Leorio has to deal with the aftermath of a nen user who used sex pollen on Hisoka.

Sex Pollen

Hisoka left the night before, Leorio felt the energy of the cottage lacked something, but maybe that was just due to him spending his first night in the cottage alone without his lover. He decided that since it was the summer, and Hsioka always complained about him being couped up in his dorm room for months, barely going out unless the older Hunter took him out, he would go into the small garden and enjoy the sunshine while reading a book.

Leorio wasn’t sure how long he had been out there for, an hour, possibly more given that the ice in his drink had completely melted, but he felt a powerful aura press against him. It felt familiar, too familiar to be an enemy, but the state of it was different, like something about it had changed and he wasn’t sure what it could be.

Heart racing, he didn’t know if the state of the aura meant that he was going to die, yet it didn’t feel like killing intent, or that the user wanted to fight, it felt _new_ , unlike anything he had felt before. Sweat trickled down his forehead, partially due to the heat, but mainly because of what was about to happen. He slowly stood up, ready for flight or fight.

His eyes spotted the red haired Hunter walking out of the woods and he felt such a relief at seeing him, being with fight or flight instincts he would _always_ fight, but with Hisoka being around too at least there was a chance that he wouldn’t be killed.

Then Leorio realised that _that_ was where this unusual feeling of aura was coming from.

He had been lucky enough to have never seen Hisoka in a state of bloodlust, but Gon had described it to him once, telling him that the man was like a walking zombie – _if_ zombies were incredibly fast and only wanted to shed blood because they could rather than killing people for food.

Yet thinking of what Gon had described, this didn’t seem like that was it, it wasn’t _threatening_ , it was something else. Hisoka walked closer and Leorio saw those amber eyes were focused and they were filled with _lust_ and not simply for blood.

Leorio thought over what had been said yesterday about the mission, how Hisoka told him that he was the best choice to deal with this nen user. Leorio just assumed it was because of his Bungee Gum, but maybe it was due to him having _him_ here.

The man walked over to him rather calmly, not running to him in need and desire, not rushing him and taking him by force, but he just walked over as if utterly unaware of the aura he was spreading across the area.

“Hello little _fruit.”_ Hisoka’s voice was sultry and Leorio couldn’t help but feel aroused by him, though he wondered if maybe that was due to the aura he was emitting rather that just _him_. “I told you I would be back in a day.”  
“A _day_. You’re actually back in less than a day.” Leorio was snappy, though perhaps while the aura was making him feel aroused it was also making him feel on edge too, particularly the way Hisoka was looking at him.

“I did say that their nen was something I could deal with...”

“You need _me_. Why didn’t you just tell me what their nen was before you left?” Leorio asked, him as the older Hunter pressed himself against him, letting him feel just how hard he was, to see that he was flushed and breathing heavily from his arousal.

“Had I done that, you would have either stopped me, or just said no.”

“And _this_ is the better option?” Leorio took a step back to scold him, but the man visibly shuddered, not due to fear because how could the man _fear_ him of all people, but due to how turned on they were at Leorio berating him. “Just tell me what they did, what’s their nen?”

“ _Hmm..”_ Hisoka looked at him through half lidded eyes, leaning into him again and just breathing him in not focusing on his question at all.

With a sigh, Leorio gripped his hair and heard so clearly a louder moan escape those lips, he _liked_ that sound. “What’s their nen ability?” he repeated, tugging at his hair, even though he _knew_ this was what Hisoka wanted from him, for Leorio to show off his dominant side that the older Hunter _knew_ he had in him.

“Sex pollen.” he reached out to touch him, only for Leorio to slap his hands away and his head forced back, he licked his lips to continue with the other information that Leorio would want to know. “The idea of it was that once it was breathed in, then the person would take _whoever_ was around them for their own pleasure. That’s why _I_ took the mission instead of someone else.”

“Figured that, pretty clever really.” Leorio had to admit it _was_ clever, because of _course_ he would have sex with him when he was in this position. “But how long will it last?” he needed to know if there was a time limit, could someone wait it out? Or was it _that_ potent?

“Until the victim gets _utter release.”_ Hisoka informed him, wanting to move closer to Leorio again, wanting to feel him, but the man still had a strong grip on his hair.

“Utter release?” Leorio frowned, because clearly it wasn’t simply have an orgasm, it would likely be complete pleasure.

“Bed _now_.” was the demand that finally left his lips and Leorio didn’t argue as he let go of his hair.

He didn’t know how long Hisoka had been dealing with this, but he was clearly able to hold off from just simply fucking him, at least for a time but that limit was coming to an end with the man visibly showing his restrain starting to crack.

This was Leorio’s moment to show Hisoka that he was the dominant part, and he would need to prove it _without_ the man’s guidance. He had learned a lot through their plays together, Hisoka telling him to be harsh with him, after all the man _loved_ pain, but Leorio just wasn’t able to reach that pinnacle that he was searching for, that he got from his fights. Not that the younger man didn’t try of course, but he found himself pulling back because he didn’t _want_ to make the man bleed.

Now he would need to prove to him that he was going to take control and Hisoka was going to enjoy it, he was going to get _utter_ _release_ the way that Leorio was going to dominate him. Though did he need to prove himself to Hisoka, or was he proving it to himself? If Hisoka wasn’t happy with how things were going in regards to sex, he could have just left, but instead he stayed and helped Leorio to get a better handle on things.

“I though you were wanting me to fuck _you_ , so why are you still wearing your clothes?” he asked coldly asthey came into the main bedroom, those amber eyes brightened at his tone.

“I though you’d want me to take off _your_ clothes.” pale hands reached out to him as Leorio took a step back.

“ _No_. You can get naked first, like a _good sub_.” he hit back, knowing the man was doing this on purpose, even though the sex pollen was badly affecting him, but he managed to retain a bit of awareness still. Though Leorio wasn’t sure how long that would last.

“Fine.” Hisoka began to remove his clothes, acting like he _wasn’t_ in a rush to be fucked by him.

Though Leorio noticed little details that would have gone unnoticed had he not been so used to how Hisoka moved, how he undressed for him. Normally the man enjoyed to tease, he was a brat after all, which turned Leorio on even more than it had originally, but right now he was getting undressed with his usual grace, there was no denying that the man seemed to always be graceful in his movements, even when he desired to get off, but he wasn’t showing off his body in the same way.

Once he was naked Leorio saw how turned on his lover was, mentally figuring out how to approach the matter as he bit his lip, watching Hisoka’s cock twitch, the head red and leaking already with need. He considered how long it would take for him to _beg_ him to fuck him, and how would he be able to hold back when that finally happened.

“Lie down on the bed.” Hisoka just looked at him. _“Now_.”

The threat in his tone, the threat of him leaving was there, not that Leorio had ever done it but given how desperate Hisoka was, it was more likely to get him to behave than it ever had before.

“Are you not going to take off your own clothes?” Hisoka asked as he moved on the bed, looking at him to see what way he wanted him.

“On your back.” Leorio told him, cursing himself for forgetting to give a full command, but he pushed it back, because he had more _pressing_ issues to focus on.

Hisoka lay down, stretching his arms out to the sides of the bed as was his usual position, at least until Leorio gave him another command, yet Leorio moved closer to the bed, inspecting his whole body carefully.

The older Hunter couldn’t repress a shudder as those eyes looked over him, noticing how he starred longer at his aching cock that needed attention, that need _him_ to tell him what to do, but there was nothing but silence and although Hisoka wanted to touch himself, he held back just _barely_. A sudden sharp gaze that landed on him from his lover was startling enough to keep him in check, reminding him that he had made a good choice in picking Leorio out of those that he knew who could do this job.

“Are you okay?”

Really Hisoka should be annoyed at how Leorio just broke the dominant scene he had created, but this was also what he wanted from the younger man. He didn’t need Leorio to be a cold and cruel dom, anyone could do that really, particularly an inexperienced dom, but he wanted the man to be a _brilliant_ dom, the only way that would work was for him to ask these kinds of questions, question that Hisoka wouldn’t ask if he were the dom.

“Aside from the sex pollen? I’m fine. Do you think you’ll be getting around to fucking me soon? Am getting a bit desperate.” he gestured down to his cock and noticed that Leorio rolled his eyes at him.

“I… have a better idea.” Leorio moved away from the bed, but he didn’t leave the room, though his action was surprising to Hisoka.

“What...”  
“No talking.” was the sharp command and while Hisoka _wanted_ to continue to be a brat, he could feel the affects of the sex pollen. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold himself back, but he would keep trying just to see what Leorio had planned for him.

He got the feeling that he would rather enjoy the experience.


	9. Ropes and Chains (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the sex pollen issue.

Ropes and Chains

Those amber eyes watched on as Leorio brought out a bundle of rope from the concealed chest that was in the corner of the bedroom, before the young man turned to him and gestured for him to put his hands up. Although Hisoka wasn’t going to be a full brat during this, it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t toy around, so he simply put his hands up a little bit higher than they had been originally on the bed, but not the position Leorio wanted them to be in.

A frustrated sigh. “Hands up towards the headboard.” Leorio commanded and _now_ Hisoka followed the command, although he looked over the younger man with hungry eyes.

“Are you not going to undress? Or maybe before you tied me up, _I_ could do it for you.” Hisoka purred at him, just speaking helped to hold back his need to pleasure, to make it seem like he was all right, that this was just a scene they were playing rather than him dealing with sex pollen.

Leorio considered it, before he shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine.” he tied him up firmly, although they both knew that Hisoka could break free of the ropes without any issue, but he wouldn’t.

Hisoka’s desire was to be tired up after all, he wanted to be forced to submit, although that hadn’t happened yet, he was hopeful that in time it _would_ come about.

Of course Leorio was careful with how he tied him up, making sure it wasn’t too tight but knowing that it couldn’t be too loose either. He had made both mistakes before, each time Hisoka teased him mercilessly afterwards, Leorio complained that the older man should have _told_ him that he had tied him up too tightly, but for the red head that was just part of the pleasure he got from it. The red welts to his skin, parts that were bleeding and he took to licking the blood with a moan escaping him lips, and then Leorio smacked his head and began to clean the wounds properly before putting bandages on.

This time the knots were perfect, Hisoka gave them a light tug and the rope remained in place but there was enough give that it wasn’t going to cause any bleeding or open wounds during their play.

Now Leorio decided it was time to actually focus on the issue on the bed, he lightly touched the toned, muscular body, feeling the bumps and grooves of the well kept body along with the many areas of scar tissue, though Leorio hadn’t been able to figure out how he could _feel_ the scars but not see them.

He noticed that Hisoka’s breathing had changed, smiling a little bit before he began to play with his nipples, pinching them to get them nice and hard for him before he leaned down to bite on them. After all Hisoka enjoyed pain, he some how linked pain to pleasure, although Leorio didn’t understand _how_ that worked, but that didn’t matter really, so long as the man got his pain to pleasure requirement that didn’t result in blood being spilt then he would continue to give him it.

The red head moaned, his body moved to Leorio’s touch, which was when the younger man moved away and got some more rope to tie his ankles to the bottom of the bed, which was a bit harder than it was with Hisoka’s wrists but he got there.

Those amber eyes watched him carefully, he could feel them on him, he could sense the desire and lust that was piercing him. Hisoka was _very_ good at getting his lover to realise what he was wanting, what he _demanded_ from him, although Leorio wouldn’t do it right away, he _couldn’t_.

Instead he returned to his nipples again. Giving them firm pinches and hearing the grunt escape his lovers lips, before he leaned down to tug on them with his teeth and added a bit more pressure before hearing a stuttered cry from the helpless man on the bed, a rare sound to actually get out of the man and every time Leorio did he felt such pride in himself. _He_ did that, _he_ was the one to make him sound like that and it made him want to work harder at being his dominant partner in bed.

“How long do you intend to make me wait?” Hisoka’s voice had a tremble to his calm tone, his need was so obvious to hear as well as see should Leorio look at his leaking cock.

“Not yet.” was his reply, as he began to move down to stroke his stomach with one hand moving to rest near his aching cock and the other went down his thigh, moving to the inner thigh and lightly scratching before using a bit more pressure, just to hear him moan again while his cock bounced at his more aggressive movements. Leorio smiled at the sight, he repeated the motion on his other thigh and got the same reaction, though he also heard Hisoka beginning to pant and _knowing_ that he was trying so hard to hold himself back from cumming.

Yet Leorio wasn’t willing to look up at his face, to _see_ what he looked like in this desperate state, because if he did that he might very well give in and he didn’t want to do that.

He had to prove to himself that he could do this role, he could make Hisoka his submissive and he could do it all without the use of nen.

There was another loud moan as Leorio brought his other hand down to scratch both inner thighs with the same firmness, watching the pre cum dripping out while Hisoka loudly moaned and arched his back, but those dark eyes saw that his balls weren’t tight enough yet. He needed to wait for a bit longer before Leorio would let him cum, he would spend more time teasing him, to get him desperate, to make his climax reach the conditions that it needed. Leorio moved his hands towards Hisoka’s pubic bone, massaging the area while trying to avoid touching his cock, although given how it was twitching so often and bouncing there was no way he didn’t brush against it.

Another loud and long moan came from Hisoka and this time Leorio couldn’t help himself, he had to look up, although he assumed if he did so quickly his lover wouldn’t notice. He was forgetting that his lover was Hisoka and those amber eyes caught him, though hazy with need, his face was flushed and sweat was causing his wavy hair to stick to his forehead and neck. He looked like he was in need of a good fucking and Leorio had to look back down, just as Hisoka let out a guttural moan, his nails dug into his skin as the man twitched, cock bouncing off his stomach and he noticed that his balls were tightening up. He was close.

It wouldn’t be fair for Leorio to continue torturing him in such a way, would it? Though really he wanted to, he actually _really_ wanted to continue doing it, just to hear what Hisoka would sound like while begging. Instead Leorio dripped down to lick the tip of his cock, just to get a taste of his pre cum, before moving off the bed and began to take off his clothes, noticing for the first time that his pants had actually become rather tight as he took them off and he reached to get some lube and a condom from a drawer to start preparing Hisoka.

Stretching him out was also part of him teasing him, with Leorio figuring out how to _lightly_ brush against his prostate, finally getting to hear the man whimper beneath him. The sound alone was almost enough to have him forget what he was trying to do, yet he stopped himself from just fucking him right away and instead put the condom on his cock before added some lube before slowly slipping into him.

Hisoka groaned and tried to move to have him get into him faster, to feel him fill him up. Leorio held onto his hips firmly, knowing that Hisoka was wanting his prostate to be hit and to cum finally, but the ropes that held him in place stopped him from moving as he wished to.

Another good thing currently for Leorio was that Hisoka’s mind was now foggy with lust, otherwise those ropes wouldn’t be doing anything right now. He slowly started to thrust into him, though the red head beneath him growled in annoyance, clearly wanting him to move faster, but Leorio just put a hand on his chest with his nails biting down into his skin. It was a warning, to remind him that _he_ was the one in-charge, he was the dominant here and _he_ was going to be the one to decide when to move faster. He moved even slower inside him instead, teaching him a lesson of power dynamics that was in work here.

Not that Leorio wanted to go slower than he had been, he was willing to move faster to get himself off too, instead he was drinking in those moans that came from Hisoka, feeling the aura of lust that was washing over him. He was going to wait until he was too desperate to hold back, or until Hisoka finally reached his own breaking point.

Leorio wasn’t sure which would happen first, but he felt like he was going to be the one to end up giving in, Hisoka seemed to be able to hold back for a good amount of time after all.

“ _Please...”_

Brown eyes glanced down to look into those amber one’s that were filled with desperation and need.

“ _Please… fuck me… please...”_

He couldn’t believe those words were coming out of Hisoka’s mouth, because he never thought that the man would ever beg. Yet his body took in his plea and moved faster than before, finding a rhythm that made Hisoka arch his back and cry out loudly as his prostate was hit roughly over and over again.

Hisoka shuddered beneath him, gasping and moaning as his cum hit both their stomachs as Leorio continued to ride him, trembling as he finally came and collapsed on top of him.

Both men panting, neither could move, although only one of them could really move freely and he tiredly began to move to free Hisoka from the ropes that bound him to the bed, before collapsing on the bed next to him.

They just lay there, basking in the afterglow of their intense climax.

Hisoka turned to Leorio and pulled him close, stroking his hair and humming happily into his ear as Leorio relaxed, stroking his back as he smiled. The two men found a balance of sorts, though of course Leorio still needed some practice, this certainly showed he was more than capable of dealing with Hisoka and the older Hunter couldn’t be more pleased at how it all worked out.


	10. Cuddling (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet end regarding the sex pollen and of course cuddles.

Cuddling

Leorio flinched as he felt a pair of calloused hands tenderly starting to rub his back, sharp nails just lightly grazing his skin as the two men lay next to each other, both with a thin sheen of sweat coating their bodies.

“You did a very nice job of tying me up.” Hisoka began to praise him as he did every time they had sex, but the praise felt more real this time round than it had previously, though he did pout at him. “But those ropes are a bit… flimsy for me.” he pulled a the ropes that had already begun to fray, they wouldn’t take much more play with the red head clearly.

“You stayed in place.” the dark haired man pointed out, though he was exhausted, usually he was fine after a scene with Hisoka, but right now he was just tired. If the man wanted to go again, he would need to do it solo because he wouldn’t be able to keep up with his expectations.

“I did, you told me to.” he pointed out, although Leorio didn’t use so many words, it had been his methods, his body that told him to stay put.

“I thought you’d be more bratty.” the younger man mumbled as he began to nestled onto his chest before feeling Hisoka chuckle beneath him.

“I would have, but that pollen was a bit much even for _me_. I could only hold myself back for so long, as am sure you noticed.”

“Yea, yea I did. Am kind surprised that you managed to last for so long.” he relaxed, the man was badgering him for more affection, if anything he seemed content to remain as they were right now. “And you...” he had noticed that the lust filled aura had diminished, but he had been so focused on getting the red head to his peak that he never felt it disappear.

“Back to normal, I see what you were up to.” Leorio could _hear_ the grin in his voice, knowing that he was actually pleased with him, not just because he got rid of the sex pollen in a way that it was meant to be removed, but also that he did it while being a dominant. “You got me all worked up to a point where I had to admit to you that I wanted you to fuck me, so that I would actually get the completely and _utter_ satisfaction from it. Nicely done.”

“I didn’t want you to stay like that...” he began, because while he was used to Hisoka being horny around him, something like that? It was too much, it would have likely resulted in the older Hunter ravishing him and he wouldn’t get the satisfaction that was needed.

Finally he sat up and moved off the bed to get some lotion, all the while the red head watch him with amusement. He was finally satisfied, tired and in need of sleep, but he would remain awake to see what Leorio wanted to do first.

The young man moved to his ankles and began to put some lotion onto the red areas where his skin had been rubbing against the rope, he had Hisoka bend his knees so he could get all the way around his ankle. Then he moved up to his wrists, ignoring the incredulous look that was on the other man’s face, knowing that it was likely due to no one else having done this to him before, even though this was also the role that Leorio was to perform. He was to dominant but also care for him, this was part of it as far as the younger man was concerned.

Hisoka knew this was another sign he picked right, Leorio put care and attention to minor injuries like he did for larger one’s, although he didn’t understand why. They didn’t hurt after all, and he could take care of them himself if he needed to, yet his heart always fluttered whenever Leorio did it for him. Because this showed that it was because he actually cared, this wasn’t like him bringing Machi to his room to attach his arms back on, she did it for money after all, it wasn’t like him paying people for information, or exchanging information of equal value, Leorio wasn’t getting anything out of this at all apart from simply _helping_ someone out.

The complete opposite of him.

He moved up to his abused chest and the older man wrapped an arm around him, just holding him close and breathing in his scent before he closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this moment for however long it could stay in his mind, after all he wasn’t that kind of person to keep memories of inconsequential moments after all, this memory might not be one that would remain with him, but he rather hoped that it would.

Leorio looked up at him, stunned at his behaviour, that _he_ was cuddling him.

This man, this man that he had been afraid of, a fierce fighter, a known killer, was right now _cuddling_ him. And he had no choice in the matter either, how could he force him to let go of him when he really wanted to be cuddled, instead he just wrapped his arms around him to return the gesture, wonder if maybe Hisoka found comfort in it. It surprised him that he felt the man relax, but the dark haired young man still had more areas to look over first.

“You realise that you have a rather soothing aura, don’t you?”

Glancing over at the man and shook his head slightly. “I didn’t know that, no.”

“Huh, none of your friends told you?” Hisoka asked, surprised at that, he would have guessed that Gon out of all of them would have been the one to point it out to Leorio.

“No I guess… none of them probably thought about how my aura felt like unless it was for a fight.” he wondered what that meant though, what did he mean by _soothing_?

“It’s rather… _comforting_ , at times, it suits you _doctor_.” he teased. “It’s an aura that someone going into the profession _should_ have around them.

Though Leorio heard the bitterness in his tone, though he wasn’t sure _why_ there was bitterness there, surely it was a good thing that his aura was like that?

“Is something wrong?” he ventured to ask, although why _would_ Hisoka be honest in answering his question.

“No, am just tired.” he pulled the younger man closer to him, as if he needed more of his touch, to just feel him against his skin.

It was a lie, one that Leorio would call him out on later, if he remembered that is. He would need to write it down, which made him wonder if he should keep a note of all the lies that Hisoka told him, yet he also knew that with all the lies the older man told him he would have to buy a new note pad every week.

He would just have to try and remember this moment, this particular lie because he ahd a feeling there was something more to it than just him being tired.

“Well I guess we can take a nap, it’s not that late.”

“Well you can, but I need sleep. I was following them for a while before I caught up with them.”

Leorio looked at him with wide eyes. “You didn’t even _sleep?_ ” now it was even more impressive that he managed to hold out for as long as he had.

“No, I told you that I was following them, it’s easier to keep a close eye on them and have them get away from people so that they don’t use their nen on them.”

“What...” Leorio was about to ask, but those amber eyes looked at him telling him clearly that he shouldn’t ask such a stupid question, like _‘what happened to them?’_ given that Hisoka was known to kill people, and the mission wasn’t required for them to be brought in alive after all. “ _Right_ , well sure, sleep I guess.” he shifted a bit to get comfortable, while Hisoka let him settle down before pressing closely against him.

Not for the first time was Leorio thinking about how he managed to find himself in this kind of situation. How was he able to get a man like Hisoka to be his lover, and why did he _like_ the fact that he had him as his lover and his _submissive_.

Pushing aside those thoughts, he focused on the man next to him who was now breathing deeply, having fallen asleep in his arms and he was pleased that the man felt so comfortable around him, able to lower his guard to such a degree he could just sleep without having to keep one eye open.

He closed his own eyes, it might be an odd situation that he was in, but he enjoyed himself, he knew he was always going to enjoy himself regardless of how long it lasted.

  
  



End file.
